All is gained All is lost
by materp.c
Summary: half of Jack's crew have deserted him in port royal, ransacking the town, while he gets blamed. he is reunited with a sibling that he hasn't seen since he was eleven and they struggle to keep hold of the pearl as Barbossa atempts to claim it. PLEASE REVIEW
1. Is it? Is it really who i think is?

Pirates of the Caribbean

Chapter 1

Captain Jack Sparrow sat firmly rooted to the chair, he was struggling to breathe. 'Deep breathes in and out' he mentally reminded himself. It was working he was beginning to breathe better. 'Someone's in the water' he thought almost laughing at his own comment.

"Man overboard! What should we do cap'n?" Mr Gibbs, the new first mate enquired. The whole of the crew where paused waiting for the order to throw in the rope.

"Hall her in!" the crew needed no more words from their captain, already one of them had slung over the rope. Mr Gibbs lingered for a moment wondering if he had heard the captain correctly, had he said her? Shaking his head in disbelief the first mate went to help the rest of the crew to hall whoever it was out of the water.

Jack stood up, breathing returned to normal for now no one was in the water, he walked slowly towards the drenched character, was it? Was it really who he thought it was? He got a bit closer; the character had their arms crossed, their eyes staring, angrily at him.

"Maggie?" Jack said in delight then he saw the look that she gave him.

"Magdalena," he corrected himself, he couldn't help it, a nickname was a nickname and it had stuck, (much to Magdalena's annoyance) but considering she looked like she was already angry with him for something, he thought it best not to annoy her further.

She nodded. one sharp nod that proved to Jack that he was forgiven for at least the nickname mix-up. On her head was the black bandana of which the red version of the same pattern and style was worn by Jack, her dark brown hair hung limp by her shoulders. She carried a sword, pistol and a dagger in her belt, the sword handle was shining in the dim sunlight, it bared the insignia that was all too familiar to Jack.

"Crew's a little run down I see! Well maybe that's because half of them are running round the town terrorizing everyone they meet! I did warn you to be careful!" Magdalena's voice faded slightly at the last sentence, it was hard to maintain anger when you had missed someone for so long. A tear ran down her cheek. It was a long time since she had last set foot on the Pearl, a long time since she had felt the gentle swaying of the wooden structure beneath her feet as it gave itself up to the rolling of the waves.

"Why didn't you come? 10 years Jack, 10! You promised but you never came!" Magdalena let the tears fall. She didn't care what the crew thought, she had waited too long, too much had happened that she hardly dare recall, for fear of suffering another breakdown.

"I was coming, I'm here aren't i? You should have stayed put." Jack told her, his facial expression had hardly changed a bit since Magdalena had first got onto the ship.

Mr Gibbs sighed, he was wondering when Jack was ever going to grasp how the female of species needed to be dealt with. He never seemed to show any emotions towards them and it was a wonder how Magdalena could put up with it so well. _But then_ thought Mr Gibbs _I can't say much for those two! _Mr Gibbs was the only person on the ship, who knew who Magdalena was and even he could not come close to giving a detailed description of her character or, for that matter, the personality of his captain. Sometimes it felt as though they lived in separate worlds, he and the crew lived in the normal, more down to earth world whereas Jack and Magdalena lived in some distant world, peculiar and way out, up in the sky somewhere.

"I'm sixteen Jack, I was not going to spend another year or so waiting for you, especially not when I found out you where docked in the harbour!" Magdalena walked purposefully towards the cabin door, as she swept past Jack her hand swiped his pistol. The Captain followed her into the cabin but didn't get even as far as the door before Magdalena had the gun, his own gun, pointing at him.

"Magdalena, you wouldn't!" Jack had a grin on his face; he knew that she physically could not harm him, so the whole act was pointless.

"You know I can't! So you can have your gun back!" Magdalena chucked him the gun that had been in her belt and replaced it with the one she had stolen from Jack. He caught it neatly and relished in reminiscence as he ran his finger over the roughly engraved J.S that was etched into the left side of the pistol. The pistol belonged to him, and the one he had been using for 10 years was Magdalena's. For those 10 long years apart they had each only to use their pistol to be reminded of each other.

"So can I have my room back?"

"Don't be stupid, you never had your own room! I've still got two beds in my cabin; you can have your old one back." Magdalena sighed and mentally reminded herself never to drop any subtle hints to Jack, for he never understood them. Ambling her way to the captain's cabin, she took a chance to re-familiarize herself with the feeling of being back on the sea, the scent of the salty water wafted through the rotting beams. _Well looks like there needs a little maintenance work done in here! _Magdalena thought to herself.

She reached the cabin door, pushing it open, she smiled; it was exactly how she remembered it even down to the old feathered quill that lay across some unwritten paper. Unhooking her belt and placing it on the ready-made bed, Magdalena slid her hand under the pillow, yep, it was still there! The ruby necklace that she had salvaged from the treasure chest that her father had sold, to gain enough money to pay off a debt he had owed. The deep red stone had entranced her and she had been compelled to steal it, although she had never worn it for she did not want her father to catch a glimpse of it and demand it back. Now that he was dead, she saw no reason why it should be kept in its hiding place.

Laying the necklace delicately over her hand, Magdalena took it over to the untidy desk. Lifting up the lid to the small box that served as a jewellery box, she placed it gently inside, her eyes transfixed to the beautiful shine that the ruby gained from the dull light. She was about to close the lid when her eye caught the edge of something silver, moving the bit of paper that concealed the unknown object, she pulled the object out, holding it tightly in her hand. It was a silver baby's rattle. Magdalena bit her lip, closing her eyes, trying to fight back the tears.

"Will you be dining with me tonight?" Jack asked jokingly. He had appeared at the doorway after enquiring about dinner arrangements, since they were close to land, he had planned to give the crew (or the remaining crew,) a feast.

Magdalena turned to face Jack, the tears falling down her cheek and onto her already sodden jacket. Jack's eyes turned to worry and Magdalena opened her hand to reveal the rattle.

"He died Jack, Leo died and there was nothing I could do to help him!" it hit Jack hard to hear of his little brother's death but he knew it had hit Magdalena much harder, she had cared for him for all of his short-lived life and to watch him die right in front of her must have been agony.

Jack rushed over to Magdalena, taking her into his arms and just holding her there until she finished crying. He shed a few tears himself in memory of little Leo. The young, angelic three year old who never grew up to understand the full danger of what being born into the sparrow family meant.

"How? How did he die?" Jack asked gently.

"He got too cold, it was something called pneumonia." Jack knew by the way Magdalena said the official name for Leo's illness, that she had been haunted by the word ever since his life was taken.

They heard the crew shouting, breaking out of the hug, Jack put an arm around Magdalena's shoulders and guided her towards the door. Dinner was being served and the crew would want someone to thank for the feast that they were receiving.

Mr Gibbs was only paying half of his attention to the rambling crew that he was supposed to be keeping in order. He was too lost in thought, of memories, to do anything about it. He remembered being a young boy on this very ship, wondering what he had done to deserve being the subject of pranks for the four year old Magdalena and the nine year old Jack. Now he realized they had done it for two reasons, one was because they liked him and two was because he was the only one gullible enough to fall into their traps every single time.

"ALRIGHT YOU LOT, FORM A SINGLE LINE AND THEN EVERYONE WILL GET THEIR FAIR SHARE!" Mr Gibbs had to shout this command at the top of his lungs to be heard over the crew's growing grumble. The crew moved slowly into a round-a-bout line, it wasn't exactly straight but it would do. Mr Gibbs almost lost his balance; coming back to reality when having been daydreaming can really overpower you at times, especially when you choose shouting as a way of coming out of it. He waited for a while till the queue had died down before he went to get his own portion of the fest the captain had provided, by then the crew where all seated on the benches scoffing down their food and guzzling down their rum.

"'ere who's that girl we hulled up? One of Jack's 'friends' eh?" a crew member started the conversation going. Mr Gibbs was repulsed at the idea of Magdalena being one of Jack's girlfriends, it was just not right, she was sixteen and still (in his eyes) a child.

"Probably, did ya see the look she gave him, it's the look all women give our Jack!" another one of the crew joined in. it was true; women who knew Jack Sparrow had a tendency to be angry at him for some reason or another.

Mr Gibbs perched his plate on the bench where the conversation was being held.

"Look, you lot, you'd better leave Magdalena alone 'cause the cap'n will get mad if he finds you haven't, and quit the rumours, she ain't Jack's girlfriend…" Mr Gibbs had been about to reveal Magdalena's true identity when all heads had turned to the cabin doorway; the crew suddenly grew in height as they panged to be respectable for the captain and his guest, both of which had rather red eyes from crying.

Jack no longer had his arm around Magdalena's shoulders; it now rested on the hilt of his sword. Magdalena tagged along behind him in a similar fashion; apart from she no longer had her sword and pistol tied round her waist.

"Three cheers for the cap'n!" one of the more thankful of the crew exclaimed, the rest of the depleted crew members joined in with the hip-hip-hooray's as Jack walked slowly to the cook. Jack had got the better end of the deal, when the cook had decided that Barbossa was not worth following!

When their dinner had been plated, Magdalena followed Jack to the last bench that had been reserved for him, herself and Mr Gibbs, the first mate. Magdalena greeted Mr Gibbs with a warm smile as she observed how kind the years had been on him since they had last met. To her, Mr Gibbs was like the uncle she never had, he had been the one who would listen to her, he had been the one who she would try to fool into some kind of practical stunt and he would do it only to humour her.

Mr Gibbs quietly asked what was wrong, he could tell something was wrong and he wasn't going to let it pass without finding out what it was.

"Maggie told me the bad news." Magdalena gave Jack a hard stare until he retorted her full name.

"What bad news?" Mr Gibbs was worried and confused, what possible news could have made them both upset to the point of crying.

"Poor little Leo is dead." Jack said with a slight gulp at the end of the last word. It frightened him to speak of death, he realised how close he came to joining his parents and little brother in Davey Jones' locker, almost every day. He realised how he had endangered Magdalena to facing the same fate.

"Leo, but the poor boy was only a baby!" Mr Gibbs exclaimed, visions of the cradle in which Leo was kept, unless he was being carried around by Magdalena, entering his mind.

"Toddler actually," Magdalena reminded him, her voice not much louder than the soft swish of the waves as it rolled against the side of the ship.

Jack took his tankard of rum into his hand, standing up he addressed his crew.

"Men, I'm grateful for your faith and trust in me, when lacking numbers we all managed to keep the pearl going. I'm also glad 'cause fate brings me back to my little sister and even though she brings sad news of my little brother's death, I welcome her back and I hope you will to. And if any one of you tries to do anything to my sister then you will find yourself walking the plank in shark infested waters!" Jack eyed the crew, especially the ones who, if given the chance, would try to abuse Magdalena.

Magdalena turned her head away in embarrassment, she had only been on the ship for about ten minutes and already he was looking out for her safety. Taking her own glass, Magdalena downed the contents in one and went for another, waiting for her brother to feel the consequences.

Jack soon had to sit down. The effects of the rum had gone straight to his head despite years of drinking the stuff. He was used to making himself drunk, not experiencing it second hand.

"Feeling tipsy yet?" Magdalena whispered in his ear.

"How many have you had?" Jack asked. Magdalena held up five fingers.

"Five! Is that it, you need at least ten!" Jack took Magdalena's tankard and his own and went to fill them with rum. If she was going to get him drunk as well as herself, he might as well help her out.

A minute later, he was back with two overfilling tankards of rum.

"Bottoms up!" he said downing the glass in one, Magdalena did likewise.

Mr Gibbs watched on as Jack and Magdalena got more and more drunk. More rum was poured until they physically couldn't pour another, which wasn't all that long because both of them were making each other drunk.

Jack was sprawled across the chair not really caring what he looked like. He brought the empty bottle up to his mouth (he had given up having to pour it out into a cup and decided that having a whole bottle to himself was a much better idea,) when it reached his lips and nothing came out, he smashed the glass bottle on the side of the leg of the table.

"Why is the rum always gone?" he muttered.

Magdalena was leaning heavily on the table, attempting to finish the remainder of her rum; she ended up spilling it on the table.

"Cause we keep drinking it!" she explained, her words where slightly slurred and she lost her footing falling down on the planks of wood that made up the top deck, grabbing on to the table she stopped herself from going any further.

"Don't do that Maggie, it hurts!" Jack said rubbing his leg where Magdalena could feel a bruise coming on hers. She was too drunk to say anything about the nickname.

"Come on missy, up you get, I think you need to go lay down!" Mr Gibbs had his arms around Magdalena and was pulling her up so he could successfully carry her to the captain's cabin and put her haphazardly in her old bed.

He would leave the captain where he was, because a) he was too heavy to carry and b) he was quite used to waking up (after being drunk the previous evening) to find himself still on the deck in the same chair that vaguely remembered flopping in to after the first 3 drinks.

Magdalena was heavier then she had been last time he had carried her to her bed but light enough for her height. Mr Gibbs saw it as his responsibility to make sure Magdalena was safe when her brother was unable to do so, he being the first mate and the closest friend of the Sparrow's.

When he had laid Magdalena on the bed and closed the cabin door behind him, he proceeded to go back on the top deck and start the night duty that he was assigned to do for that night. Apart from the usual walk round the deck checking all was well and secure, he also had the added job of keeping an eye of the captain, making sure that nothing happened to him, as he had promised Eleanor Sparrow (Jack and Magdalena's mother).


	2. a good plan, a very good plan!

Chapter 2

"Are you going to wake the captain up?" Jim asked Pete.

"No, are you?" Pete replied. The crew where always a bit wary when they were forced to wake their captain, no one knew how he would react, especially when he had got himself drunk before he fell asleep.

"Is anyone going to wake him?" Mr Gibbs inquired; Jim and Pete shook their heads. Mr Gibbs sighed moving the two incompetent crew members out of the way. He grabbed Jack by the shoulders and gently shook him into consciousness.

Jack reached for his gun, a natural reaction when he had been rudely awakened, especially after a drink or two. Mr Gibbs wrenched the gun from his hands, handing it to Pete.

"Jack a ship has been sighted, it don't look good!" Mr Gibbs quickly got to the explanation before his captain got too mad.

"Looks like Barbossa with the rest of the crew." Pete added

"And they don't look like they coming back to help us!" Jim said grimly.

Jack sat up immediately and (to the three men's surprise) did not fall back down, due the very large hangover.

"What!" Jack's head turned to each man individually, his eyes posing the same question to each of them.

"There is a ship, over there… Barbossa" Mr Gibbs shortened the explanation so that the captain had time to process the information in his nulled brain. Jack got up from his seat only to sit right back down again and ask for Pete and Jim to help him up.

When he finally reached the side of the ship, Jack took his spyglass out of his pocket and held it to his eye scanning the silent waters.

" 'ere there's a ship out there… looks like Barbossa!" Jack exclaimed between glancing through the end of the spyglass. Mr Gibbs, Pete and Jim frowned at each other. Had the captain just completely ignored everything they had just told him or was it plainly because he didn't understand the way they had explained it to him?

"So what are we going to do cap'n?" Mr Gibbs asked choosing to ignore the fact that Jack had ignored everything they had told him.

Jack drew breath holding his finger out as if he was about to speak but nothing came out.

Magdalena appeared at the doorway from the cabin, she was rubbing her eyes, trying to wake herself up properly.

"What's going on?" She enquired dreamily. Nobody answered her.

"You should be in bed missy!" Mr Gibbs exclaimed when he spotted her.

"Well I can't very well do that when he's up!" Magdalena pointed haphazardly at her brother. Jack didn't even acknowledge her presence and proceeded to tell the three crew members to wake the rest of the crew. When they had gone, Magdalena walked up to Jack, gently putting her arm around his shoulder. He didn't flinch, but was comfortably aware that she was beside him. Magdalena followed the direction of the spyglass, spotting the oncoming ships as she felt spots of rain fall onto her shoulders.

"Barbossa?" Magdalena asked using her initiative to deduce who was leading the fight on the other side. Jack nodded and she felt very accomplished at having guessed right. She was about to lay her head on her brother's shoulder when they both heard a loud snap behind them. They turned following the sound up, into the rigging. A rope had snapped, a rope that held the main part of the rigging together. Magdalena looked at Jack and Jack looked at Magdalena.

Magdalena followed her instinct, running up the rigging effortlessly, she grabbed the furthest end of the rope with her right hand and the nearest with her left. The wind must have caught up because the ship lurched over a wave and made Magdalena miss her stepping and fall, only her tight grip on the two ends of rope saving her from falling onto the deck.

"MAGGIE!" Jack shouted when he saw her feet miss the rigging. He felt the same way he had felt when he was meant to be watching her when she was three and she had taken to climbing up the rigging when she wasn't supposed to and that day she climbed right the way to the top and Jack had a sudden rush of fear, for if she fell she would certainly kill herself and him.

Magdalena let herself hang there for a moment, confident that she had a good grip on the two ends of the rope. During this moment she got over the initial shock and started to plan what she would do to get out of it. She glanced around her, she estimated that the mast was too far away and her best bet was to aim back for the rigging she had fallen from, but not before tying the rope together.

Looking upwards Magdalena watched slowly as she pulled her arms together, swapping the rope so she now held both ends in her left hand. Taking her right hand she knotted first the right side rope over the left and then the left side over the right just to make doubly sure it was secure.

Moving her hands over the new knot, she swung her legs in front of her and then behind making the rope move with her. She did this several times, each time getting closer towards the rigging. On the 5th go, she let go of the rope, thrusting all her weight forwards as she propelled through the air, this was the crucial moment. In theory in all worked nicely but now that she had let go of the only thing that had stopped her from falling, she wasn't so sure it would work.

She felt her leg brush the rough fibres, then her stomach, then her arm and then finally her hand grabbed hold of the large cord, feeling for the rope with her feet she found a foothold and hoisted the rest of her body onto the rigging. Staying there for a while as her mind took in what had just happened, Magdalena let out a sigh of relief. Calmly and slowly she climbed back down to the deck. Jack didn't take his eyes of her until she had placed both feet firmly onto the wooden floor.

"Have a nice trip did we?" he said trying to make light of the situation despite how sick he felt.

"Could've gone better!" Magdalena said smiling now that she didn't have to worry about falling, she laughed, not fully understanding what she found funny.

There was just a second or so of silence as they listened to their surroundings, the waves, the rain, the wind. It was like the calm before the storm.

Mr Gibbs ran back up to the deck, puffed out but ready to fight if he had to. He hesitated at the doorway, so he could catch his breath and look more respectable when he spoke his favourite line. He eyed the captain and Magdalena staring out into nothingness and envied them for that brief moment, he wanted to be able to be calm enough to look straight at fear without a second glance; instead he had to put up with the terrible gut ache that was anxiety.

"The crew's awaiting orders, cap'n." Mr Gibbs informed Jack who told him to line them up on the deck. Mr Gibbs saluted the captain and went to carry out his order.

Two minutes later the crew, all 15 of them, where lined up on the deck awaiting the captain's order.

Magdalena studied the crew, they were strong, sturdy men, but so where the rest of the old crew which they were about to be fighting.

"Is this it? Is this all we've got?" Magdalena whispered to her brother, fifteen strong men weren't as good as thirty-odd strong men.

"Yep, `tis all we got." Jack whispered back. Jack knew exactly what Magdalena was thinking and unfortunately he had to admit he was thinking the same. We're dead. Magdalena looked back at the crew (if you could call it a crew) she felt that someone was missing, someone who she assumed would still be here but she couldn't put her finger on the name. It had been a while since she had been part of the everyday life of the pearl and a lot had changed during her ten year departure.

"Alright half of you man the starboard guns on this deck and half down below, but don't fire till I give the order!" Jack dismissed his crew, grinning as one of his spontaneous plans of action popped into his head. Magdalena caught a glimpse of this tell-tell sign and waited till the crew dispersed before she ventured to find out what he had planned.

"Haul the anchor in will you?" Jack said ignoring her questions. Magdalena took this as a sign that he wasn't going to tell her or was still processing it in his mind and went to haul the anchor in.

She made Jack help her as it was a two man job. She was in the front so she was doing most of the hauling and secured it with the tightest knot she could do. Despite not being on a ship for 10 years she remembered absolutely everything about the life aboard ship. It was built in her genes and nothing could take that away, not even being separated from the sea for years on end.

As soon as she had secured the anchor, Jack disappeared into his cabin. Magdalena followed eager to find out his plan.

Jack had several maps laid out on the table, he was looking at them all at the same time, frowning, they didn't seem to match, none of them telling him where exactly it was that he needed to get to. He heard the door open and close, he didn't look up, he knew who it was. He had seen the intrigued look she had had in her eyes when he grinned at her. He knew she would do that and he wanted her to, he needed her help.

"Three maps? Do you really need three maps?" Magdalena asked leaning on the desk, glancing over the maps trying to see if she could differentiate what was so different about them that Jack needed all of them to be able to navigate the ship.

"You do when neither of them shows your destination!" Jack said, the sentence made perfect sense in his head but yet didn't really make any sense to Magdalena. Noticing the quizzical look Jack quickly tried to undo the confusing statement.

"I want to go to Isla de Muerta, but I can't find it on any map!" Magdalena smiled now she understood, now she could begin to help.

"You won't find it on a map, it's hidden nobody really knows where it is and nobody really wants to go there, they say there is a horde of treasure but it's cursed, take a bit of it away and your cursed until it is returned." Magdalena had read the entire contents of the mini library that their mother had insisted on keeping and their father had agreed so along as they were related to seafaring, (so she could read them to him) and the myths and legends: islands and oceans was one of her favourite.

"So how am I meant to find it?" Jack asked seemingly disregarding the curse part of the speech.

"You're not seriously going to try and look for it? Are you?" Magdalena was slightly concerned about what her brother was planning.

"Maybe, Maybe not," he said not wanting to admit that he was, because then he would probably get an earful from Magdalena.

Magdalena rolled her eyes, to anybody else she would have said carry on but Jack was her brother, the only thing left of her family and she didn't want him to be cursed forever, she didn't want him to risk his life (and hers) finding some treasure that you couldn't even take away from the place they found it in.

"Alright, so what are we doing about your nice bunch of foes you seemed to have made for yourself?" she digressed from the subject knowing that it would be easier to coax the truth out of him later, maybe when he had had a few.

"Well, if we set sail away from them when they don't realize, then they'll be following us when we reach Isla de Muerta." Jack needed to say no more, Magdalena understood. Jack wasn't after the treasure himself but as a way of ridding himself of Barbossa and it seemed like a good plan, a very good plan.

Jack moved out from behind the table, quite clearly thinking about how it was all going to work out in reality. Magdalena slipped behind the desk and studied the maps, and used her knowledge from the myths and legends book to differentiate whereabouts they would best be heading if they were in search of the Isla de Muerta. She picked up a pencil and marked the spot where she believed the island was.

Jack leaned over the map, pondering on whether or not Magdalena was accurate enough for him to use as directions. Magdalena caught the look of doubt on his face.

"Why don't you just use your compass?" She suggested. Jack looked up at her blank face and then he realised what she was talking about and reached down to his belt and unhooked the small boxed compass. Opening it he waited for the needle to stop spinning around in circles and give him a proper bearing, meanwhile he circled his finger in the same way, ready to point in the right direction when it showed him. He was still going about 30 seconds later.

"Arh that's very touching." Magdalena said. Jack glanced up obviously waiting for an explanation to Magdalena's comment.

"Well you obviously desire to keep in command of your ship." She told him.

"That's why it can't focus, you're on the ship, it's all around you." Jack hadn't realized how much being the captain of the black pearl meant to him, not until that place was threatened. Now he knew more than ever that he needed to relied on his plan not to fail.


	3. Isla de Muerta

Chapter 3

Magdalena ran through the decks, surely it couldn't be that hard to find Mr Gibbs within a ship which had a crew of 15, yet she was struggling to spot him. Below deck was filling up quickly with dust and powder as the crew prepared the guns for firing.

Through the clouds of dust, Magdalena caught sight of the man she had been sent to find.

"MR GIBBS!" she shouted but no one could hear her through the din of cannons being loaded and orders being shouted.

"GIBBS!" this time it worked Mr Gibbs heard his name and then saw who was shouting and immediately went towards her. He had learnt very quickly that he had to respect Magdalena like he would his captain.

"Aye, what can I do fer yer?"

"Mr Gibbs have you ever heard of an island called Isla de Muerta?" Mr Gibbs shook his head. Magdalena's eyes widen and her mouth dropped open.

"You haven't heard of it? I'm surprised Mr Gibbs I thought you being a pirate would've heard of the island full of treasure." She wasn't surprised; it was a legendary island which she was still debating of its existence.

"Island full of treasure?" Mr Gibbs echoed, Magdalena nodded not seeming to be very concerned but out of the corner of her eye she was scrutinizing his every move waiting for an obvious sign that he was interested. She found it. There was an inkling of a glisten in Mr Gibbs' eyes when the word treasure came into the equation.

"Could you hold this for a minute?" Magdalena gave Gibbs Jack's compass and walked off in the direction of the clouds of powder. She pretended to pick up a fallen barrel, but actually just straightened it up. Coming back to Mr Gibbs she took the compass off him after making a mental note of which direction it had been pointing.

"Get back to the crew we'll call you if we need you." Magdalena told him, itching to get out of the stuffy deck and into some fresher air. Mr Gibbs went obediently back to his post, slightly confused as to what Magdalena wanted from him.

Magdalena ran up the narrow stairs, across the upper deck and back into the cabin.

"North, we're going north!" Magdalena announced between breaths.

Jack got up for his seat immediately, brushing past Magdalena as he headed for the helm. It was important to get straight on course so there was little chance of being ambushed by Barbossa.

Magdalena duly followed but not before she had picked up the almost full bottle of rum up from the table, she had a feeling that they were all going to need a drop (or a whole bottle) of rum to help them get through the next few hours and possibly days.

When she was up on the helm, Magdalena offered the bottle of rum to Jack; he took it greedily swigging half the bottle in one.

"OI, you can't be drunk when you're at the wheel!" Magdalena snatched the bottle of him, taking a swig herself.

"I mean I would offer to do it for you, so you could get drunk, but I'd be drunk too so it would be pointless." Magdalena explained as she sauntered behind Jack and looked over the side of the ship; she could make out the bold outline of the stolen ship that Barbossa had captained but the details where hazy.

"They're catching up." Magdalena observed.

"Yeah but they're only doing about 11 knots, the pearl can go much faster than that. they'll never catch up." Jack retorted, scoffing at the thought of Barbossa managing to catch up with the speed of his beloved ship.

"Oh yeah, so why are you going at 12?" Magdalena asked considering she seen the reading on the dial.

"Want them to keep up don't I." Jack replied

"To get to Isla de Muerta?"

"Uh huh."

"So they can see the treasure?"

"Uh huh."

"And then steal it?"

"Uh huh."

"Then we run away?"

"Uh huh."

Magdalena laughed. Captain Jack Sparrow the most cowardice pirate ever to sail the seven seas, causing the trouble then running away, got him away from the navy on any other official with the power to arrest him though!

BANG!

All heads turned, the loud noise startled everyone.

"What was that?" Magdalena asked thin air.

"Sounded like one of our cannons." Jack replied on behalf of the thin air.

"Shall I go and see what's going on?" Magdalena directly asked her captain.

"Yes better do." The captain politely ordered. Magdalena swiftly ran off the helm and down towards the deck.

It was a mess of broken bits of wood, smoke and blood. Picking her way carefully through the dangerously large splinters Magdalena made her way to the growing commotion.

"What's going on here?" She said her voice showing enough authority to make several of the crew immediately turn, half expecting the captain to be standing there.

"Jim's foot got caught under the cannon it looks like his crushed it real bad." Mr Gibbs informed her, he being the only one smart enough to understand that she would now be running some of the captain's errands of him and would have to be looked upon with the same resect that they gave their captain.

"Right, ok, get him down to the galley, let the cook see to him and make sure you get some of this tidied up, don't want another accident!" Magdalena ordered them via Mr Gibbs who then took full control over the situation. She watched as Mr Gibbs and Pete took the injured Jim away with them to the galley below them, she hoped that the cook would know what to do for him.

She began to pick up some of the wood that lay close to her; it was no good giving orders if you were not seen to be helping out. She was pleased to see that everyone was trying their best to clear the mess up.

All of a sudden Magdalena felt the air go slightly chilly, looking up she noticed that the crew had ceased working and where now all looking fearfully at the growing mist that was creeping through the gaps in the cannon hatches.

"Isla de Muerta." Magdalena whispered to herself. The mist was a clear sign that they had reached within 30 metres of the fabled Island.

Running up to the top deck, she had to check for herself, she felt as though she was going in slow motion; that everything was going in slow motion. 'It must be the mist' she thought to herself as she headed for the helm.

Jack was trying his hardest to see through the mist, luckily being that the helm was situated at the highest point of the ship, he was just able to see over the blanket of mist that was creeping all around him. He made out a figure coming towards him through the mist; it took a while for his eyes to differentiate who the outline belonged to.

"Jack, are we in…?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell the crew?" Magdalena ascended the last step and could now see her brother clearly.

"Maybe…" Jack looked at Magdalena.

"Fine." From the look Jack gave her, Magdalena knew he was hoping that she'd do it for him. she turned sharply and headed back down the steps.

"Listen, you lot!" Magdalena needn't have said it, for the crew where all still silent from when the mist had begun to creep in, it seemed as though the island had an invisible hold on them.

"We are coming into Isla de Muerta, and you had all better be prepared for battle."

"Isla de Muerta isn't that…"

"No, it isn't just a story it's real and it's where we are now, take it or leave." Magdalena told them. The crew began to mummer with each other and Magdalena left them to it. It was better to let their own heads get around the subject rather than to try and convince them it was true.

She went up onto the open deck, the cold misty breeze brushed against her face as she leant casually over the side. The mist was so thick she couldn't see a thing but it didn't really matter, it was the feeling of the breeze and the chill in the air that made her feel calm. 'The calm before the storm' she thought closing her eyes to get a better sense of it.

She felt useless, like an extra hand when two was adequate. Her brother was steering the ship, the rest of the crew where busy going about tasks and she was left to do nothing. It was the only drawback of being the only girl aboard ship. She was neither fit enough to do the job of captain or unworthy enough to be part of the crew. Being the captain's sister was a tough job.

She felt the ship rock and then hit something underneath.

"ANCHOR!" Jack shouted from the helm. At least there was one thing she could do right now, even if it was merely dropping the anchor into the sea a task that required two persons to man it.

Magdalena ran to the front of the ship where the anchor was held and began to unwind the chain and slowly let the anchor drop into the murky waters. It took all her strength and she was half way there when she felt the chain get lighter and realised that her brother had joined her. Neither of them spoke, they just concentrated on getting the anchor firmly rooted in the seabed.

Magdalena let her hands rest as Jack secured the chain. They burnt from the friction of the tough worn metal on her less tough skin and didn't stop until the anchor was secure and the siblings placed their hands in some cool water, it was very salty but the salt helped to heal the burns.

"So are we actually going on the island?" Magdalena asked.

"Yeah." Jack said sounding not all that confident at his choice but could find no alternative. Magdalena nodded, sensing the uncertainty in his voice and couldn't help but feel that they should be turning away from this island and traveling as fast as they could the other way.

On hearing the sound of the anchor being let down and the notion that they had stopped moving forwards, the crew had come up to the top deck to see what was going on.

Jack sighed and began to advance towards his crew.

"Why have you all abandoned your posts?" Jack asked. No one answered.

"Alright, you're interested; we are going on that island." Jack told the pointing his left hand to the right side.

"But before we go, you are not allowed to take anything from that island, d'ya hear me, nothing comes of that island!" Jack warned them.

"But why?" one of the more inquisitive members of the crew asked.

"Because you will be cursed, and I can't be doing with a cursed crew, can i? Savvy?" Jack said it such a forceful tone that no one dared reply.

The crew began to collect weapons, anything they could lay their hands on that would do damage. They all knew the reason they were going onto the island rather than staying on the pearl, Barbossa was following them and Jack planned to make the Barbossa's crew cursed while they fled safely with the pearl. There was bound to be a fight, and everyone was going to have to join in if they were to stand any chance of winning.

Sailing down the small entrance river proved to be creepier then any of the crew had ever experienced before. They had took several small rowing boats but nothing could prepare them for the eerie silence and the unnerving mist that folded around them, all this and they hadn't even set one foot on the island yet.

Jack's boat was the first to hit the island. He climbed out the boat and tied it to the wooden pole that stood out close enough for the rope to be easily slung round and tightened. As captain Jack was the first to get of the boat and the first to set foot on Isla de Muerta. He led the way into the depths of the large cave, sword drawn, ready for anything that could be thrown his way. The 6 other men that had been on the rowing boat followed their captain, with guns and swords prepared. No one really knew what to expect.

Outside in the misty air, another boat was tied to the same post and the pirates inside halted preparing for the worst to come round the corner but all it was, was the other part of the crew. They dropped their guard when they saw their friends come round the corner, only temporarily mind.

Mr Gibbs and Magdalena joined Captain Jack at the front of the crew and they headed onwards. Both Magdalena and Jack felt something was wrong about the place, not wrong as in spooky or fairy tale, but wrong as in it wasn't uninhabited or wasn't entirely the fabled island that nobody had been to.

Jack heard metal clash against metal and on a brief turn back he became aware that it was coming from in front of him.

Someone was already in the treasure room.


	4. treasure, swords and long lost friends

Chapter 4

Carefully Jack placed his head so he could get a glimpse of the intruders. To his shock and surprise he found he was staring at his former first mate and former gunman.

"How the hell did they get here before us?" he whispered to Magdalena.

"It's misty out there they probably overtook us, when we were doing something." She replied trying to give a reasonable explanation for how Barbossa had managed to get there before they had, in all honesty it was baffling Magdalena as well. Jack continued to what Barbossa for a while trying to see if his plan would work even if he hadn't quite got it right to begin with.

CLANG!

Behind them someone had dropped their sword. Jack looked round to see the sorry face of one of the younger members of the crew and forgave him silently. He turned back to find Barbossa staring straight at him.

"Come and join us Jack Sparrow!" Barbossa invited. Again the plan didn't seem to be going right. As Jack accepted the invite and was walking towards Barbossa, his mind recreated the plan.

Jack was unaware that his sister and the rest of the crew had followed him.

"We meet again little miss!" Barbossa commented when he noticed Magdalena behind her brother. Magdalena glared at Barbossa, she had disliked him ever since he had arrived on the ship when she was little and her father had been the captain. She was right to dislike him. Before she had reached the harbour and swam across to the pearl, Magdalena had encountered Barbossa and his crew as they went about the town ransacking every building they could find. She had been disappointed to find they had breached the rules of piracy and adventured on land, taking over the job of a highwayman. They had been surprised to find how much she had grown and misjudged her ability when she threatened to use her gun, (they ignored the threat, of course) and one of them had ended up dead.

Jack took a double take behind him, first look he noticed Magdalena, on the second look he spotted the rest of his faithful crew.

"I'm glad you led us to this island, have you seen the amount of treasure that's left for our picking?" Barbossa commented. Jack had a feeling he was trying to suck up to him.

"Will you be a joining us with the looting of this treasure?" Barbossa asked trying to make himself sound posh which, due to his harsh accent, sounded more like he was completely drunk.

Jack narrowed his eyes; Barbossa was seriously pushing it considering he was the one to start the mutiny in the first place.

"I'm not touching any of this treasure." He told him sternly.

"Not touching any of the treasure, what sort of pirate _are_ you?" Barbossa exclaimed.

"Meh! An intelligent one." was Jack's reply although Barbossa didn't hear the last part.

"Well you heard him boys the treasures all ours!" Barbossa yelled to his crew, who were dispersed among the glittering trinkets that the island beheld.

Barbossa's crew began to gather up as much as they could in the hands and bags.

"So what's the next part of the plan?" Magdalena whispered to Jack.

"Watch." He told her. They watched the crew pack everything they could get their hands on.

Jack nudged her when they began to take the treasure from the highest point that held a table on top of it. A gold coin emerged into each hand of Barbossa's crew.

"That's the cursed treasure." Jack pointed out.

"HEY! Get off our treasure, If you want it you should've chosen mutiny!"

Magdalena was annoyed to find that one of Jack's crew was attempting to steal the treasure off of a member of Barbossa's crew, and the cursed treasure at that! The other man had drawn his sword and while the other was unprepared stuck it straight through his heart.

"One down," Magdalena observed. Another member of Jack's crew started to fly at the one who had killed his mate, Jack winced as the two men started to fight. If he wasn't careful this could go terribly wrong.

And it did.

Barbossa's crew took it as a sign that they could start to fight Jack's crew. Although with only 14 crew it was bit of a lost cause.

Jack began fighting Barbossa, the root of the whole problem. They were almost an equal match in sword fighting, although Jack held the upper hand and was always just that little bit quicker.

Magdalena drew her sword, eyeing up who she was planning to fight. It had been a long time since she had seen pirates fight pirates, (it was always more exciting than watching the navy fight, so regimental, no freedom) and she was itching to join them, for it had been a while since she had fought anyone properly.

Magdalena took two steps forward, and then felt a rough hand cover her mouth as she was dragged backwards. She was dragged into a smaller cave like section of this curiously set up island. Her body tensed as she felt the cold metal blade touch her neck, she felt herself rooted to the spot, she dared not move, she dared not even breathe. Magdalena was waiting for either the blade to piece her skin or for it to slightly release its tension so she could turn this vulnerable situation into a more pleasing and comfortable situation. It did neither.

"How'd'ya like it now, missy, not so 'igh and mighty now are ya!" A gruff voice spit into her ear, she winced. Without looking behind her, she now knew who it was, Geoff whose brother Magdalena had killed during her confrontation with the crew at port royal.

"This is for killing my brother!" he spat in her ear again, pushing down on the dagger.

"Oh no you don't!" a voice yelled, Magdalena felt the dagger fall away from her neck and heard the thud as the stranger brought down the bulky man. A hand grabbed her arm gently tugging her backwards.

"Magdalena." The stranger said. A voice so recognizable to her it could almost be her own but it wasn't.

"Bill?" she said turning round to confirm her suspicions. Bill gestured in the direction of an even smaller cave like section.

"Come," he told her, she followed. It dawn on her as she followed his tall form that he had not been on the pearl. Which could only mean that he had been with Barbossa, she couldn't quite believe that Bill would just leave his captain he was always one of the most devoted crew members.

"You, mutiny!" she exclaimed when it was clear in her head that it must have been.

"I'm sorry, I really am, I would've stayed but I was privy to know that it was happening and if I didn't, well I don't think I would be here." Bill said his face downcast proving he was most deeply sorry.

"You don't have to apologize to me." Magdalena said calmly.

"I know its Jack I should be apologizing to." Bill corrected himself, this hadn't been what Magdalena was trying to get at, she was trying to tell him that she understood what he was feeling.

"Magdalena, I'm worried." Magdalena tilted her head, her eyebrows frowning, yet her eyes so calm and understanding.

"I've got two children yet I don't know them, what happens, if I die, those two will never know who their father is." Bill's expression was that of genuine concern and worry.

"You have children! Bill you never said!" Magdalena exclaimed.

"I thought gathered by the way I used to treat you, when you were a kid, I was making up for not looking after my own children." Bill said guilt engulfing him.

"Bill, what's brought this on?" she asked.

"You, losing your father, it just made me realise." Bill said.

"Yeah but come on, I never liked my father, I wasn't that distraught!" Magdalena reminded him.

"I know, but I hate to think that neither of them knew who I was when they grow up and I'm dead."

"Bill stop. If you so desperately want to see them make it your priority to get to shore and visit them." Magdalena suggested, more forcefully then needed to be. Magdalena flinched as she felt the skin on her cheek being cut deeply without the use of a knife or sword.

"Magdalena…" Bill hated to see the cuts appear on her smooth skin, sometimes he cursed Jack for getting himself into situations which caused himself and his sister harm, it was a selfish thing to do and Bill felt it his duty to tell Jack this, as a father figure to them both.

He reached for the hanky he kept in his jacket pocket; it had been given to him by his wife so he seldom took it out in front of anyone, for fear of losing it. Gently he wiped the trickling blood away from Magdalena's cheek.

"What are your children's names?" Magdalena asked curious. Bill smiled it had been a while since he had been able to talk about his children to someone and once again he felt the proudness that a father gets when he is asked about his children.

"William (will) my eldest and Leonora my youngest, she's only about a year or so younger then you." Bill told her. Magdalena realized why Bill had always tried to act like a father towards her and Jack. They resembled his children, age wise, although mentally there was probably a massive difference.

Suddenly Magdalena felt an air of anxiety run through her body, she knew it wasn't her feeling and so she attempted to find out why she was getting this feeling. Bill followed her as she left the safety of the cave like hideout they had been in, into the fight.

Sure enough her instincts where right, Jack was scrambling on the sandy floor, Barbossa's sword pointed towards him.

"JACK!" she exclaimed his head turned towards her. Magdalena ran towards her brother but was intercepted by Barbossa, he took hold of both her arms and pinned them behind her back, knocking the dagger she held away from her hand.

Bill winced but didn't react. He mumbled her name and shook his head, she was still young a little naïve but very skilled he would have thought that she would have been more observant to the surrounding factors before she plunged straight in for a dramatic rescue.

"Get Jack!" Barbossa ordered the nearest member of his crew, with a little hesitation the man pulled Jack off the ground, pinning his hands behind his back much to the same fashion as his sister's.

Gradually Jack's crew where captured and Barbossa ordered them to board the Black pearl. Jack and Magdalena began to feel the shame and disappointment in not being able to save the pearl, the main reason they had gotten themselves in this predicament in the first place. They were dragged onto their own ship and shoved into the hull where the barrels of rum were stored, in the times of Johnny Sparrow, (Jack and Magdalena's father) there had been built a cell for holding the captain's captives prisoner in, little did he realise when he had finished it that it would one day hold captive his own children.

_Pretty please may I have some reviews for this story? I do liked to know what you think, then I can improve it!_


	5. Their fate is decided

**Chapter 5**

The rest of Jack's crew where lined up on the top deck, Barbossa passing up and down in front of them. He was thinking over the situation. He stopped in the middle of his pacing, step on his decision and prepared to give them out.

"Alright here's the deal, you either join us and let me become your captain or join Jack and Magdalena on their walk down the plank in shark infested waters, your choice!" Barbossa proposed his idea and watched as his proposal provoked a great deal on discussion between both his prisoners and his crew.

Everyone on the ship still felt some loyalty to their previous captain, and was dubious of letting him be food for the sharks. The prisoners felt sad to neglect their captain but anxious to save their own lives so accepted Barbossa proposal.

Bill stood near the doorway, watching. He knew that this was an awkward situation for most as many prisoners were friends with the crew or vice versa. He was also very concerned about Barbossa's idea to throw Jack and Magdalena into the sea. He didn't want such dear friends to die such a gruesome death as he knew being eaten by sharks could be. While Barbossa was making the prisoners choose, Bill slipped away down the wooden steps into the hull, he picked his way silently through the random barrels of rum that had been left in odd places. One was left in such an awkward spot that Bill ended up tripping over it.

The sound made Magdalena alert. She had been previously trying to get herself reasonable comfortable and maybe catch some sleep as her brother was trying to do. As a natural instinct, Magdalena was easily aroused by any noise that happened close to her, this built in reaction had saved her life on many a time but it had also been a hindrance on many occasion too, waking her up in the middle of the night when all it was, was a tiny object like a coin falling of a desk or table. In times like them she tried to ignore her instincts and go to sleep but in the present situation she always kept alert, just in case.

"Relax, it's only me!" Bill told her when he noticed the worried expression on her face.

Jack jerked his head up when Bill spoke, he hadn't been aware that anyone had entered the room let alone tripped noisily over something!

"Bill! Haven't seen you in a while, how's things?" Jack asked casually seemingly forgetting that Bill had betrayed him and that he was stuck in a prison cell.

"You're not mad?" Bill asked surprised. He knew that Jack's personality was one that changed mood extremely quickly and so didn't know whether he would be mad a bit later on or whether he was just not mad at all.

"No." Jack replied, lying back on the measly amount of straw. Magdalena and Bill exchanged looks; Bill's was a questioning look and Magdalena's was an 'I given up trying to work him out' look.

"Jack?" Bill ventured.

"Yep?" Jack replied sitting up again.

"I feel I've done wrong in deserting you." Bill apologized for his part of the mutiny and hope that there would be a way of repaying him.

"Don't, I know why you did it, I know that you wouldn't've otherwise." Jack told him. Bill felt reassured to know that he had been forgiven but still felt it necessary to try to make it up to Jack.

"I'll try and take back the pearl for you." Bill offered. Jack stared at him.

"It'll never work; there are only three of us." Jack reminded Bill. Bill sighed and sank down to the floor. As he rearranged himself into a more comfortable sitting position a gold coin fell out of his pocket making a loud clang as it hit the floor.

"Bill is that from Isla de Muerta?" Magdalena asked.

"Yeah, all the crew took a piece from the big alter thing." Bill replied. Magdalena and Jack exchanged looks.

"Get rid of it." they both said in unison.

"What? Why?" Bill said temporarily disorientated by their synchronised speech.

"It's cursed." Magdalena explained. Bill looked blank faced at Magdalena, not understanding or believing what she had just told him.

"The whole content of that altar is cursed, and now so are you." Jack added proceeding to confuse Bill further.

"Cursed? How cursed?" Bill asked.

"We don't know, but we do know that as long as you possess the coin you will be cursed." Magdalena replied. "Give it away; give it to someone that you've missed all these years." Magdalena suggested remembering the conversation they had had earlier.

Bill thought about this for a moment and in his mind decided exactly who he would send it to. He could see himself right now writing out the envelope which would read:

_William turner (the younger) _

_45 cressent road_

_London_

_England_

Yes he would definitely send it to his son, as a reminder that he hadn't forgotten him and that despite everything he was still ever so close in his thoughts and in his heart.

"EVERYONE TO THE TOP DECK!" Barbossa's voice bellowed through the ship, Bill shook himself out of his daydream.

"I promise I'll never forget where my loyalties lie." He said.

"Don't make promise you can't keep." Jack told him not showing any signs that he was the slightest bit flattered at Bill's proposal.

"I mean it Jack you're the best captain any crew would want to have!" Bill complemented. Jack looked temporarily flattered but the expression faded within a second of its arrival.

Bill rose, said his goodbyes and wandered back up the stairs on the command of his new captain.

"Such loyalty," Jack laughed. Magdalena frowned.

"And what's wrong with that?" she asked.

"It's going to get him killed one day." Jack said looking towards the floor. Magdalena moved closer to her brother, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"We're all going to die one way or another." She said hoping the words would comfort him, but she felt that they just made the situation worse. Pirates never mention death as a common thing; they feared it that's what keeps them alive, the very thought of death.

On the top deck, Barbossa's crew was gathered along with its newest members (the whole of Jack's crew) to hear what their captain had to say to them. They were agitated, eager to find some rest from the day's events.

"Alright, as this affects everyone aboard this ship, I have decided to make you the final judge on a decision I have been considering. It concerns the Sparrows. Now, we have many options in how we rid ourselves of our former captain but I thought it would be ideal, as we have all once been used in one of Jack's preposterous missions, for us as a crew to decide their fate." Barbossa addressed his crew. The men began to mummer among themselves, most were reluctant to give any sort of punishment to their former captain and his sister, some agreed that some sort of punishment was definitely in order but everyone was in agreement that they were not going to execute them.

"How about leaving them on a desert island?" someone suggested. Everyone thought it was the best solution, it didn't leave any guilt or blame on any of them and it wasn't technically killing them.

"Is everyone agreed then?" Barbossa asked. Nodding heads came from nearly every person in view.

"Alright set sail to the nearest desert island and we'll deposit them there!" he told his navigation crew.

The crew dispersed, going their separate ways for their separate jobs. Only two people remained on the deck.

Bill walked slowly across the deck. He was in no hurry to get to his allocated job there were plenty of crew members for anyone to really notice his absence.

Mr Gibbs glanced out on the water, his mind doting on the fate of Jack and Magdalena. He had known them for most (or in Magdalena's case –all) of their lives and he didn't wish to lose them now. He was wondering if he should do anything to prevent this fate or keep his head down and carry on, hoping that with some miracle they wouldn't die.

Gibbs was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his old friend standing behind him.

"Gibbs?" Bill said gently. Gibbs turned his upper body around, the voice had surprised him and he had been ever so slightly confused to whom it belonged to.

"Bill?" Gibbs asked unsure.

"Yeah it's me." Bill replied. Gibbs beckoned Bill to come and stand next to him, and so they were both staring out onto the glistening turquoise, calmed only slightly by the gentle rippling of the water against the side of the ship.

"Yer know, I was hoping you would help me with somethin'" Bill began.

"What d'yer want me to help yer with?" Gibbs asked. He was quite prepared to do anything that Bill asked of him (within reason) he owed him from a couple of times he had neglected to tell the captain that Gibbs hadn't finished a certain task because he was drunk and Bill had kindly done it for him.

"I'm going to try and get Jack and Magdalena out." Bill told him in a whisper, knowing that if anyone other than Gibbs heard this then he would be endanger of joining the sparrows in their fate. Gibbs looked at Bill. His heart was telling him that he should try and help Bill save his captain and his captain's sister but his mind was telling him to leave it and not risk anything that could potentially be the end of his days.

"Bill I'm all for helping them but I think it's probably best if we don't get too involved. Not sure how the rest of the crew would take to it, especially Barbossa." Gibbs advised. Bill took in this information and left it to dwell for a while. He hadn't remotely thought of how the crew would react to it, now he came to think about it, it was rather a problem and would need to be carefully considered when he came up with a proper plan of action.

"How about we think on it, but meanwhile make sure there's no island nearby." Bill suggested. Mr Gibbs agreed and the two mates left it as that. Gibbs would do some delving into the maps to see how much time they were expected to have and Bill would work on a plan.

They departed from each other, Gibbs heading for the helm to see about obtaining the maps and Bill heading for rigging to do his job in making sure the ropes were well secured.

_Short chapter this time, but I would still appreciate some reviews please, just to say that there are people reading this, doesn't have to be much._


	6. hatching a plan

**Chapter 6**

On the helm, Gibbs pushed his way through to reach the captain. Unlike most of the crew Gibbs could do almost any job asked of him aboard a ship, but Barbossa was yet to assign him a job and so Gibbs hope he would be able to put his famed banter to good use and bargain for a job close to the first mate and –more importantly- the helm.

"'ere Captain, you haven't given me a task yet!" Gibbs began, pausing for a moment so Barbossa could see who exactly was talking to him and then he continued.

"You see, I'm good at navigating and I noticed you lost your navigator during the fight so I was thinking if you were still in need of a navigator…" Gibbs felt he had done enough hinting and waited for an answer.

"Gibbs you'd be a welcome hand, it's all too busy here. GIBBS IS OUR NAVIGATOR!" Barbossa called to the small collection of crew that seemed to be surrounding him. The men all huffed and then let Gibbs through to the maps.

"Ok now, i've been appointed navigator, so if you all don't mind!" Gibbs kindly hinted the men to shove off, they did so, grudgingly. Only one young lad remained.

"Um sir I'm meant to be messenger…" the young lad said, explaining his reason for not leaving with the others.

"Sure, stay I might need you." Gibbs replied. The young lad, Tommy, had been part of Jack's crew. He had middle length blonde hair, clothes that were two sizes too big for him and no shoes to claim for his own, (most of the crew didn't, it was easier to get up and down the rigging without any shoes, so most discarded them the first day out at sea, knowing they could be called upon to climb the rigging at any point during battle or normal procedures). But he was a quiet bay and so Gibbs didn't mind him being around. If Gibbs was caught doing anything out of the rules, he knew it wouldn't have been Tommy who handed him.

Gibbs rolled out the first map. It was one of the old maps and although it was good for finding any main land, it was not good for locating small islands that have no inhabitants. He unrolled another map. This one was a more modern map; the islands were all clearly marked. Being that this was the pearl and the last person who had used these maps had been Magdalena, the location of the legendary Isla de Muerta was marked on in reasonably fresh ink so Gibbs could easily work out the ship's exact location.

Taking a pencil, Gibbs marked the spot where the ship was now and then calculated the nearest island to that and then gave the orders to go the complete opposite direction to that. Tommy didn't take any notice to the small pencil lines on the map, (the boy was illiterate and so couldn't make head or tail of the words which would've told him where everything was) to him the pencil marks could've meant anything and he didn't feel the need to ask what they really meant.

Gibbs watched as Tommy ran off to tell the captain and then listened as the Captain bellowed the new orders to the helmsman. There was no turning back now. Gibbs was in with the plot to rescue Jack and Magdalena he had made his first move. Either way he had still committed mutiny to his now captain and would punished whether he meant to do it or not.

Jack took a sip out of his bottle of rum. Magdalena was by the little slit that served them as a window, she was trying to see out and pinpoint their whereabouts, it wasn't working very well. Sighing she took her face away from the wood and turned to her brother. She wondered why she was the only one bothering to even try and work out something to get them out.

"What's with you, so calm and relaxed? You're captive in your own ship!" Magdalena exclaimed. Jack turned his body ever so slight so he could just about see Magdalena.

"What's with you, so upset and definitely not relaxed? You mate don't take the time to indulge in life." Jack told her. Magdalena shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, give us the bottle." She said reaching out her hand.

"You're too young, you can't have it." Jack teased, pulling the bottle away from her grasp.

"Too young! Jack I've been drinking that stuff since I was a toddler, come on hand it over." Magdalena replied. Jack couldn't rightly argue with that comment so he handed her the bottle and she took a big gulp.

The sound of a key being turned in a lock, made both siblings glance up. They were slightly unsure as to expect; on one hand it could be someone coming to get them for their final fate to be realised but on the other hand it could be Bill again. Neither suspicions were correct.

Out from the doorway came the cook, carrying what they hoped was their dinner. He ascended the small three steps and headed to the cell. Taking the tray in the other hand he reached in his pocket and pulled out a key. Jack and Magdalena exchanged looks, the guy had a key, their only hope of getting out of here. He placed it in the lock and turned it, it clinked and got a little stuck (due to rust and the disuse of the mechanism, as Jack had hardly ever needed to use the cell.) then finally it clicked open.

"I'm sorry it's not much but here is you dinner." The cook said placing the tray in Jack's outstretched hand. The one piece of bread that lay on the tray was already cut in half, the cook knowing how most of the sibling's arguments were caused because something was not evenly divided between the two of them.

"I don't suppose you're ever outa a job." Magdalena commented taking one half of the bread. The cook stared at her. Jack subtly moved towards the door.

"I mean you are always the one that serves food, and everyone needs food so you're always well valued." Magdalena defined out of the corner of her eye she caught Jack reaching his hand through the bars.

"Well yes, I suppose I am." The cook pondered.

"I suppose you were sent here with just bread then." Magdalena said desperate to keep the conversation going.

"Well actually no, Captain Barbossa hasn't said anything about it, but I thought I oughta so I did, but if it's all the same with you, I don't think I want him to find me here." The cook said turning around. Jack quickly re-seated himself on the floor.

"Nice of you to think about us, flattered." Jack said grinning.

The cook closed the cell door and went to lock it up and found that the keys were gone. He quickly scanned the floor, just checking if they had fallen out of the lock while he wasn't noticing but he knew were they must have gone when he found the floor clear. Opening the door once again he addressed Jack.

"Look, I don't mean to be funny but if you two escape with the keys then it's going to be my head for the chopping board. I don't want that. So…" The cook held his hand out.

Jack sighed, he couldn't argue with the cook and he didn't really want him to be killed over his escape act, not after he was one of the best ship's cook's he had seen. Grudgingly he took the keys out of his pocket and handed them over. The cook thanked him and then hurriedly locked the cell and placed the keys safely inside his own pocket. He headed up the steps, just before he reached the top he turned back, looking Jack in the eye.

"I'm sorry cap'n I really am. It's not what we wanted for either of yer." He said. Jack nodded his approval and the cook left the room.

"You've done a lot since I've been gone." Magdalena stated, looking at her brother with admiration. He in turn looked at her with confusion.

"You've earned the respect of your crew, that's more then our father ever managed." She told him. Jack frowned at her.

"He called you captain, even though you're no longer his captain, that's loyalty. You crew still regard you as their captain. If we're going to try and get out of here all you've got to do is get the loyalty of your crew back on your side." Magdalena told her brother.

Jack had never considered it that way and certainly would never had considered it as an escape plan, but now he thought about it, it was starting to become a brilliant plan.

Bill tied up the rope securely; his mind had been roving while his body continued with its work. It still hadn't come up with a practically spectacular plan but it was getting there, slowly.

"OI hurry up, Bill!" someone shouted bring Bill back into the real world and back to his job. He was supposed to be helping out with the broken rope that had snapped while one of the crew was still up in the rigging.

Moving a little quicker he joined Jim and together they held the rope in place while the other team caught the other end. When the two ends were joined together and securely tied up to prevent any more broken ropes, Bill and Jim wiped their brows, sighing in relief.

"Jim, would you still stick up for Jack?" Bill asked out of the blue. He had an idea and was just trying it out on someone he could trust first.

"Yeah, I suppose if I could, but don't go round telling anybody or I'll kill yer." Jim replied. Bill promised he wouldn't. At least now he knew whether the idea was going to work.

"Alright everyone little breather, take some air but be alert." The leader of the small rigging crew granted them. Bill knew what he wanted to do with his little breather; he dashed away from Jim and headed for the helm.

"What'd yer want?" an arm halted Bill.

"I need to see Gibbs." Bill answered a little intimidated by the whole interrogation type feel. It had never been like that when Jack was captain, when he had been captain there had been no restrictions for any of the crew if they needed to go on the helm they could.

"Alright I'll let yer through but don't hinder him he's very busy." The man said removing his arm and letting Bill walk through, indicating with gesture of the hand where Gibbs was.

Bill didn't thank him but followed his gesture and found Gibbs hunched over a map.

"Gibbs?" Bill ventured, he wanted Gibbs to know that it was him before he started to bombard him with questions.

Gibbs looked up, covering the map discreetly by leaning causally but on purpose over it.

"Bill, thank god. Ok look at this." Gibbs said uncovering the map and telling Bill what it was showing and then explaining what he had done.

"I've had an idea, I'm sure that there will be enough men on board this ship who would still be on Jack's side, if we could find enough then…" Gibbs halted Bill.

"Are you suggesting another mutiny?" Gibbs asked.

"I suppose." Bill hadn't really thought of it that way but he was basically saying that.

"Well I suggest that you think of another plan, just in case, I don't think many are going to go for another mutiny." Gibbs told Bill, he had noticed someone coming towards them and was pretending to be musing over the maps. Bill saw what he was doing and slowly walked away and left Gibbs to it.

_Please, I'm begging you hit the review button just once!_


	7. we're close to land

**Chapter 7**

"Remember when we locked Mr Gibbs in the broom cupboard?" Magdalena asked Jack.

"Oh yeah! Now that was funny. Not as funny as the time we got him in a barrel but funny." Jack replied.

Having nothing else to do and no one else to talk to, Jack and Magdalena were taking this time to reminisce about their childhood in which they played many tricks on a younger Mr Gibbs.

"Do you remember the time our father tried to shoot you and Leo?" Jack asked absented mindedly, the memory having popped into his head.

Magdalena glared at Jack, hating him for bring that topic up.

"I try not to think about." She said sternly. Picking up on her tone of voice Jack realized what he had just said and quickly apologized.

Magdalena didn't say anything. She turned her head evidently recalling the event Jack had just described. She remembered clearly the terrifying experience of, at four years old, having a gun pointed towards you knowing that it was fully loaded and the user was very able to just pull the trigger and end your life. She remember holding her one year old brother and being glad that he was too young to know what had just happened and knowing that she too should've been too young to have been in that situation.

Jack looked over to his sister, he could tell she was hurt by the memory he had given her and he shifted himself so he could put his arm round her shoulder. She still didn't look at him.

"Come on Mag I didn't mean it to hurt you." Jack said trying to comfort her.

"I know, but the memory still hurts." Jack held her closer, hugging her.

Magdalena let herself fall into Jack's arms and let him take the burden of her weight. It was his fault she was emotional, he brought the subject up, knowing full well what she had just been through about a week ago.

"Don't let it get to yer, Maggie you can't let it get to yer all the time." Jack said wisely, Magdalena wasn't listening to him (otherwise she would have picked up on the fact he had called her Maggie, her least favourite nickname).

"Jack, why did you never think to come and get me from that school, father was dead so what was the worry?" Magdalena enquired, this being the first time she had had a chance to ask that question in private.

"Er, I was coming for you." Jack tried.

"Oh don't give me that, you were at least a week in that harbour and it didn't even cross your mind." Magdalena interrupted him.

"Well, to be honest I couldn't remember where it was and I figured you find out where we were and come anyway. So I didn't need to try." Jack said being completely honest for a change.

"Not the point Jack, you should've tried." Magdalena reprimanded him, sounding all to like their mother.

Jack was racking his brain trying to find a valid reason why he didn't try to find his sister when a key turned in the lock and the door ahead of them creaked open. Jack was thankful at first, having the perfect opportunity to completely forget the last conversation, then he saw who it was.

Barbossa.

"I hope I'm not ruining anything important." Barbossa commented seeing the position that Jack held Magdalena.

Magdalena glared at Barbossa. There had always been something that made Magdalena despise Barbossa, right from the start. Her enhanced feeling of hatred was triggered by the series of recent events that Barbossa was to account for and she had been only a day back on the sea with the man.

Jack stared at Barbossa, the very man whom he had trusted enough to let him become his first mate, the very man who had betrayed that trust and led a mutiny against him. He was beginning to think that maybe he should have listened all those years ago when a very young Magdalena had advised him not to pick Barbossa as a first mate.

"I thought you and I need to have a little chat." Barbossa said, looking directly at Jack.

Magdalena rolled her eyes, knowing that during this little 'chat' she would be ignored completely on Barbossa's side and basically considered not eligible to be a part of the conversation on her brother's side.

"Alright then, if you want a chat, carry on." Magdalena said throwing Barbossa. He glanced at her and if looks could kill that would have been the one. Magdalena gave him a smirk, shrugging slightly as she did so. She enjoyed making fun of him.

"Well then Jack. I will make you an offer; if you refuse you'll be marooned on the first island we come to." Barbossa threatened. Jack didn't say anything so Barbossa continued:

"You can join the crew, I will stretch my generosity that far." Barbossa initiated his offer.

"Will Magdalena be joining us too?" Jack asked.

Barbossa thought for a moment. He knew that with their connection it would mean that if he was to get rid of Magdalena then he wouldn't have Jack, yet if he were to refuse Magdalena the offer then he knew that Jack would refuse too.

"No." Barbossa said.

Magdalena rolled her eyes, she knew what he was trying to do and she also knew it would work. She hated him for it.

"Then I can't accept." Jack said knowing full well what he had just signed himself and his sister to but then again Magdalena had no choice so neither did he. Not really.

Barbossa was trying hard to hide his grin but it was showing quite clearly and Magdalena only had to look at him briefly to notice.

"Well on your head be it! Oh sorry on both of your heads be it." Barbossa commented walking away from them and out of the door. 'As if he forgot!' Magdalena thought pleased that they were finally rid of him.

"Jack you don't have to do that." Magdalena said so softly it was almost not worth saying.

"Don't be silly you're my sister besides I've got to stop you doing anything stupid!" Jack said.

Magdalena had this funny feeling that her brother wasn't just being nice and had his thoughts on his own safety rather than hers but because of their condition, her life costs his and his costs hers.

Bill had been to everyone he could think of who might consider trying to help Jack and Magdalena escape, they all gave the same response:

"It's too risky, we'd been lynched if we tried that."

Bill was beginning to wonder if it had been a good idea to ask so many of the crew. For now if they did succeed in a plan then the blame would automatically fall on him. He wished he listened to Gibbs and abandoned the plan before it got this far. No one was willing to even try to save them, Bill had failed.

It was time to inform Gibbs that the original plan had failed. Bill could hear the 'I told you so' already ring through his head in Gibbs' voice. Gibbs needed to be told and soon, so he too could think on a plan, perhaps an improvement on the last.

Bill trudged to Gibbs' cabin and knocked quietly on the door. On hearing a faint 'come in', Bill pulled the handle and slid through the door.

"Bill!" Gibbs seemed surprised to see him. "Any luck?" he asked.

Bill shook his head.

"Never mind, plan b then." Gibbs said apparently not bothered about the problems it caused. Bill sat down opposite Gibbs, taking the offer of the rum and took a swig.

"so what's plan b?" Bill asked, wondering if Gibbs had actually put his mind to thinking about a plan b or was it just something to say.

"I don't know, thought you were thinking of a plan b." Gibbs replied. Bill stifled a laugh, just as he thought, Gibbs didn't have a clue.

"And I thought you had a plan b" Bill tried his luck. He smiled when he noticed Gibbs' almost shocked expression. Gibbs had never had to or needed to create a plan to rescue anyone and didn't seem to be doing now either.

"Don't worry I've got an idea. Just wanted to see your face!" Bill exclaimed.

"All we've got to do is get those keys and then sneak down and unlock the cell door, that's it, but we ought to do it closer to shore." Bill gave Gibbs the rundown of plan b.

Gibbs had his mouth wide open. He was shocked at Bill. He couldn't believe that Bill had so quickly come up with an alternative even though it had been only minutes since his first one failed.

"Do you think we should tell Jack now?" Bill asked. He had been unsure of whether it would be wise to do so but Gibbs nodded his head.

Jack was drunk. The two bottles of rum had gone and Magdalena hadn't even had a whiff of the second, Jack drained it before she had a chance to ask for a sip. Jack was trying to stand up, making a big scene out of it because he was totally off balance and was not able to even get up let alone stand up.

"Sit down." Magdalena told him. He didn't listen. Magdalena struggled to stand herself but managed it and walking over to her brother she tried again.

"Sit down." She said pushing his shoulders downwards.

"Maggie!Maggie!Maggie!" Jack said slurring the words together to make one long word.

Irritated, Magdalena shoved Jack over so he landed on his back, flinching as he hit the ground. She immediately regretted pushing him and so she grabbed hold of Jack's hands and helped him into a sitting position.

She slumped down beside him and laid her head on his shoulder, Jack put his arms around her and hugged her. Magdalena could smell the alcohol clearly on his breath; her head was beginning to ache with the overdose of rum.

"Oh Maggie I'm sorry." Jack said. Self-consciously he was apologizing for all the times he had caused her pain and grief but really he had been just apologizing for this one time, the events of that day only.

Magdalena forced a smile.

"It's ok." She said. She knew that he was drunk and wasn't sure how much of that apology he really meant. She was waiting for the day when that sorry would be said to her with every meaning and preferable when he was sober.

Her head thumped and her body could feel the vibrations as heavy footsteps rocked the wooden floorboards. The last thing she really wanted was to deal with another encounter with Barbossa.

Magdalena forced herself to move. She liked to see the person she was about to talk to.

"Magdalena?" Thank-goodness it wasn't Barbossa.

"Bill? What are you doing here?" Magdalena demanded. She was frowning trying to get past her headache and concentrate.

"I've got a plan." Bill said simply. Now Magdalena was interested. She looked at her brother wanting to know why he had reacted to the news; she found he had dozed off. She rolled her eyes and then turned back to Bill, eager to know what the plan before she too fell into the hands of sleep.

"If I can get hold of the keys, I can get you out of here and off this ship." Bill laid the immediate plan to her.

"And how do you propose to get us off the ship? It's not like we have a spare boat that won't go amiss easily." Magdalena said finding a flaw in his plan already.

"We're close to land, Gibbs has been monitoring where we go, he's aiming for a port or harbour rather than a deserted island which he's been told to do." Bill said.

"Oh that's what our decided fate was then." Magdalena said sarcastically.

"I won't let it happen, Magdalena, I promise I wouldn't let it happen." Bill promised taking hold of her hand through the bars. Magdalena snatched her hand away.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Bill." Magdalena echoed her brother.

Bill opened his mouth to reply when the door started to creak open. He panicked and jumped up looking for somewhere to hide. He looked towards the door thinking he could hide behind it but found it went the wrong way to be able to do that successfully.

"Barrels." Magdalena hissed at him. Bill spotted them just as she said it and dashed over to them, squeezing himself in between them just in time.

Magdalena quickly busied herself in trying to revive her brother making it look like she had been doing that all the time.

The person who had opened the door was carrying a tray of food. Magdalena's mouth started to water at the sight of it but she pretended she hadn't noticed him coming in.

"Your food" the cook said, holding it out.

"I can't reach it from there can I!" Magdalena chuckled. The cook moved forwards and put the tray on the floor, sliding it under the bars towards Magdalena.

Magdalena frowned. "What's wrong with you?" she asked finding the whole thing quite amusing.

"Can't risk yer doing what yer did last time." The cook said plainly.

"Oh come on, I ain't gonna do it again, I mean what's the point?" Magdalena exclaimed nodding her head towards Jack's sleeping form.

"Good point but I still ain't risking it, Magdalena." The cook replied. Magdalena stood up and walked over to the bars so she was right up against them looking directly into the cook's eyes.

"Why? 'cause it makes no difference." Magdalena reached her hand through the bars and found the set of keys on his belt and tugged. They came easily off into her hands and she grinned at the cook, who in turn looked mortified.

"Give them back." He demanded. Magdalena laughed and then threw them back at him.

"Here have them, as I said there's not much point." Magdalena looked in the direction of the barrels; she smiled and nodded hoping that Bill could see her.

The cook backed away and then hastily ran up the stairs and out the door. He hadn't been too sure of what Magdalena had been trying to show with that little scene but he didn't particularly want to know, he would just class it as 'one of those moments'.

As Bill emerged from the depths of the barrels, Magdalena slid down the bars so she was sitting down almost next to her brother, she leant her head on the wood that made the ship's outer wall and prevented the seawater from creeping in. Bill shoved some of the barrels out of his way and walked over to the cell.

"Magdalena?" she didn't answer. She had, in those few seconds, fallen into a deep sleep from which there was no chance in waking her from.

Sighing Bill, quietly slipped out of the room. He didn't mind, he had received the information he needed.

_Ok would appreciate some more reviews, even if it's just to say you're reading this and nothing else, please!_


	8. Desert Island

**Chapter 8**

Magdalena was coming into consciousness when she heard the keys rattle in the cell lock. She didn't register it immediately but eventually it began to take a clearer sound. As she was still struggling to open her eyes, she wondered vaguely who was opening the door it didn't dwell on it too long. She became aware of her brother stirring beside her and she concentrated on trying to open her eyes.

Jack wacked his sister's arm, attempting to wake her, although he hadn't realised she was already waking. Magdalena opened her eyes and glared with narrow eyes at her brother, she didn't appreciate being hit in any respect for any reason.

"We've got company." He whispered, regretting hitting her as he rubbed his own arm in the same place he had hit Magdalena.

Looking passed her brother and towards the door, Magdalena felt a surge of disappointment run through her body, the man with the keys was Barbossa, not Bill, and he looked devilishly happy at something.

"Up and out, it's your lucky day!" Barbossa said the sarcasm running through nicely.

A tall, bulky man entered the cell and roughly pulled Jack to his feet. Magdalena quickly got up herself, not wanting to experience the rough grip of the pirate she saw before her.

Jack felt a twinge of pain in his back as he was shoved brutally out of the cell by the heavy handed pirate, whom for some reason Jack couldn't identify.

Magdalena felt the pain too, and she quickly darted out of the cell behind her brother, she did not want to feel twice the pain of that pirate's shove.

Barbossa led his prisoners up the steps and was about to open the door when the handle moved itself.

Bill found himself opening the door for his captain –both of them. He had stolen the keys and was about to undergo his rescue mission but he was a fraction too late. Barbossa walked out of the door, Bill quickly made it look as though he had meant to open the door for Barbossa and sneakily hid the keys behind his back before Barbossa actually passed him.

Barbossa walked straight passed Bill, ignoring him completely. Jack followed up the steps; he noticed Bill and gave him a nod of appreciation for trying to rescue them. Magdalena followed her brother, she too noticed Bill. She gave him a smile and then mouthed the word 'sorry'.

She knew that he had tried and he had so nearly succeeded but he's promise couldn't be kept and for that she knew he would feel like he had let them down, even though they hadn't expected him manage to rescue them.

Bill watched them go, they seemed very calm for someone who was about to be marooned on a deserted island. He had failed them and he felt it was his fault that they were doomed to this fate. It was like watching your own children being led to be deserted and forgotten about forever, it was almost unbearable.

Gibbs had hidden himself away in his cabin. He did not want to see his Captain being led to the plank, he did not want to see Bill's distraught face when he realised he had been unsuccessful in his attempt to rescue them, and he did not want to see Barbossa's smirking face when Jack and Magdalena jumped off the ship. He was going to stay right here were no one could blame him for anything and he didn't have to face anyone.

The crew had gathered round by order of their captain. Despite their captain's enthusiasm, no one was particularly thrilled by the idea of making their previous captain and his sister jump ship.

"Alright men, we must abide to the rules, so we must make sure that Captain Jack Sparrow has his weapons…" Barbossa indicated for the weapons to be brought and handed back to their owner. Although he had not specified, Magdalena's weapons were also brought back to her. Both were glad to have their weapons back were they belonged, they had felt very vulnerable and unprepared without them. It seemed like a big relief to be able to feel them at their sides again.

"You have only one bullet between you, but that doesn't matter does it? It's just a question of which one takes the bullet and which one feels the pain." Barbossa commented, grinning at his ingenuity.

Had she not been a prisoner, and surrounded by the opposing crew, Magdalena would have punched Barbossa. Even Jack felt like hurting him.

"Make 'em walk the plank." Barbossa ordered. Two members of the crew began to push the prisoners towards the plank.

"Now, look here, I'm sure we could talk about it, talk, hm?" Jack tried to gain a little mercy; he received none, just as he thought.

Barbossa gave the two crew members a nod and they started to force Jack closer to the plank, all the while Jack was trying to gain some mercy from Barbossa despite knowing for a fact that he would give in for no one.

"Give it a rest." Magdalena hissed at Jack. He looked back briefly, giving her an annoyed look, in that brief second he was pushed and promptly fell into the clear blue sea.

Magdalena tried to laugh but found she couldn't breathe, rather than risk anything, Magdalena took the easy option and jump in after her brother.

The warmth of the water brought an instant tingle through Magdalena's skin, she swam as close to the bottom as she could (the pearl had been anchored in shallow water) and let the water glide her along. The muffled cheers of the crew could be heard ever so faintly, but she paid no attention to them, they were all most probably just following their captain.

She was beginning to feel the oxygen returning to her lungs, although she was still emerged in the sea. 'Jack's ashore' Magdalena thought. Keeping hold of that thought, Magdalena made for the shore, she knew all too well what it felt like to not be able to breathe even though there was air all around you.

As soon as she could reach the sand, Magdalena started to wade her way towards the shore. She could see Jack lying on the sand in the distance, sunbathing. It wasn't before she too was taking a rest on the rich, golden sand.

The crew had been disbursed and remorsefully returned to their duties. Everyone apart from Barbossa and a minority of the men where dreadfully disheartened by the loss of their previous Captain (None of them had really know Magdalena long enough to feel anything from losing her) and although they tried their best to hide it from their present Captain it was clear that they were moved by the dramatic way Jack and Magdalena Sparrow had been thrown off the ship.

Bill gently knocked on the door, he heard a grunt and thought that must have meant 'come in' so slowly he opened the door.

Gibbs was lying in his hammock, with a bottle of rum in his right hand, taking constant sips from it as Bill walked further into the room. Bill held out his hand and Gibbs gave him the bottle, he took a good swig before handing it back.

"They've gone," Bill said simply.

Gibbs nodded. "All we can do now is keep our head down and carry on till next port." Accepting that had been defeated and willing to carry on with his life so long as he could get off the ship at the next port.

"Is that all you can say! We've just let Jack and Magdalena basically go to their deaths and that's all you can say?" Bill exclaimed, shocked at Gibbs' reaction to the news.

"Look Bill there ain't anything we can do, they've gone over the side, we can only hope that something happens to save them but we can't do anything, not now." Gibbs reasoned with Bill.

Bill began to calm himself down, Gibbs had a good point but Bill just couldn't think quite like that, they could keep Jack and Magdalena's reputation up , in the hope that maybe the others would see what they had done wrong and persuade Barbossa (Or in fact try another mutiny) to turn back and get them.

Jack and Magdalena had been wandering around the sand for about an hour, they had no idea what they were doing but it seemed quite a calming thing to do as they considered the next plan of action.

And they had come up with a plan: do absolutely nothing. They would wait until some sort of ship passed and then they would try and flag it down. The only thing that would be good now was if they had something to entertain themselves like a bottle of rum. But Alas they had been left with nothing but their weapons and one bullet, which wasn't much fun!

Magdalena picked up a handful of sand and threw it at Jack. He turned round, frowned and then picked up about half the amount Magdalena had thrown at him and then chucked it at her. It landed just short of her foot.

Magdalena looked down at it and then with a smirk she eyed her brother. He knew what she was planning. Bending down she picked up another handful of sand. Jack didn't wait to see what she was going to do next; he was already spinning around and running away into the trees.

Magdalena picked up the pace and ran after him, laughing as she went. She loved teasing Jack and found it extremely amusing when he subjected to her teasing.

Jack darted through the trees and Magdalena lost sight of him momentarily, then as she moved closer she noticed he had stopped, and was bracing himself for the inevitable cannonball of sand to hit him. He shuffled his feet and a loud creaking noise rang through the dense trees.

Magdalena lowered her firing arm and chuckled.

"You're creaking!" she giggled. Jack hopped onto his right foot and then changed to his left, he creaked again. Magdalena caught Jack's eye, thinking on the same wave length they scrambled on the sand and began scrapping it away. Gradually it revealed a wooden structure and as the last bit of sand was scraped away, they found a handle to lift the hatch. Jack wasted no time in lifting it up and peering curiously into it.

It was hard to determine what was down there as the sunlight had been blocked by the trees and the hatch was surrounded by shadow, but there was enough light to discern that there was a small ladder which led into the mysterious opening.

Jack hoisted himself up and over onto the ladder. Normally he might have considered what possible threats there could be within a mysterious dugout hideaway but as they had been deserted on a desert island, with nothing but one bullet in only one gun, there wasn't much in it. It was worth the risk.

A few seconds later, Jack held up a bottle of rum, grinning cheerfully.

"Look what I found!" he exclaimed waving it in front of Magdalena as if to tease her. It didn't work. Magdalena yanked the bottle out of his hand and took a sip. Jack looked at his empty hand and frowned, he was going to have to make sure his grip was stronger next time.

Nevertheless he wasn't all that bothered. He reached down and pulled up another bottle. It was Magdalena's turn to be confused.

"Alright, how did yer do that?" Magdalena asked.

"Arh, Magic!" Jack said taking a sip out of the bottle. Magdalena shot him a warning glance; she wasn't having him messing around.

"Alright, someone's been storing rum in here; it's like a mini heaven!" Jack revealed, his eyes lighting up.

"Really? Must be an island that is visited a lot… I mean who leaves rum on a deserted island! All we have to do is wait for them to turn up and we're away!" Magdalena said cheerfully, she was much happier now she knew their fate wasn't solely constricted to this one island.

The took two bottle of rum each and made their way back to the beach, it could be days before any sort of ship passed them but then again it could be in a matter of hours and they couldn't risk missing their chance of escaping this lonely island.

_A new chapter and only two reviews…pretty please review!_


	9. light the fire

**Chapter 9**

Bill walked from the cabin door to the stern; he could feel every head turn as he walked past them. Something was up. No one looked at you for walking by them; they just carried on regardless of who the person was. Bill didn't like it. He didn't like the attention and he didn't like what it suggested.

He was very glad, when he reached the stern, to find Gibbs at the wheel. At least he wouldn't have suspicions, he already knew.

"Gibbs…" Bill started.

"They're onto yer mate." Gibbs finished. Bill nodded, that was what he had been going to suggest to him.

"What next eh?" Bill sighed. He could see no way out of his sticky situation; he was going to eventually pay the consequences. He already felt like he was paying the consequences with everyone on the ship constantly staring at him and clearly being very apprehensive around him. It was like he was under constant scrutiny.

"You could try running but I don't think you'd get far, we're too far out to sea for you to reach land." Gibbs undermined his own suggestion. Bill rolled his eyes; that was a load of help!

"Are you two slacking?" a booming voice that could only be Barbossa's came from behind them. The two men's body's automatically tensed as they tried to make it look as though they were doing something constructive.

"Bill you're meant to be working at the rigging! Hop to it!" Barbossa ordered.

"Aye sir!" Bill replied, hurrying to his post.

Gibbs kept his head down, studying his maps. He was aware that Barbossa was still lingering behind him, it was slightly unnerving.

"Gibbs, I would be careful of that Bill, he won't be good for yer, I've been informed that he's a traitor." Barbossa whispered to him.

Gibbs pretended that he hadn't heard his captain. Soon Barbossa took the hint and wandered off back the way he had come.

Gibbs gulped, lifting his head, he watched his friend as return to his post. He felt a pang of guilt wash over him as he reflected on how Bill was suffering for his own mutinous acts as well as the ones that he was guilty of. Gibbs knew what lay before Bill now that the captain had found out, he only wished he had the guts to go and interfere but he was too cowardly of the consequences to do anything.

Jack and Magdalena had gone through their first bottle of rum within about ten minutes of waiting on the beach. It was getting dark now and they were quite happily lazing about on the sand.

It was a sudden drop in temperature that made Magdalena take consideration to their welfare.

"Jack, it's getting colder, we should light a fire." Magdalena told him, he didn't seem to care much but she knew that it could get really cold during the night and the only way they would survive was if they were to light a fire.

"Jack, firewood, warmth, now!" Magdalena tried simple words to try and get Jack moving.

She got up and tugged on her brother's arm. He took a swig of rum and then complied with her nagging.

"Maggie!" Jack complained.

"Well, can you get some firewood then?" Magdalena felt her voice becoming irritable and so she quickly moved off before she started a row.

Jack willing walked off in the other direction, he still had his bottle of rum in his hand and he took another long, noisy slurp from it.

"Jack, put the rum down!" Magdalena ordered. Jack glared at her, holding the bottle close to his chest.

"You can't collect firewood with only one hand…now come on!" Magdalena sounded as though she was the one who was the oldest, and just like the youngest would do, Jack tried to ignore her order and take it anyway.

"Jack, give it here!" Magdalena snatched the bottle of him and wedged it between two stones, like she had done her own bottle.

Satisfied that it was going nowhere, Jack did as he was told. He began collecting firewood and putting it in a small pile. When he had collected what he considered enough, Jack bent down to collect the pile into his arms and bring it to Magdalena.

Magdalena could see Jack doing this out of the corner of her eye as she took another branch and threw it in the pile. She swore that no one else could bend down to pick up a pile of sticks as awkwardly as Jack did. He leaned to the right, bending his left leg and somehow managed to pick up the pile.

Shaking her head in disbelief Magdalena brought her own pile closer to where they had been sitting and waited for Jack's contribution to be added and then they could being lighting it.

Jack was taking his time, he didn't see any rush, it wasn't like they were going anywhere! He admired the sunset and wondered how anyone could hate such a beautiful sight. He recalled how his father had refused to come out of his cabin when the sun was setting, he couldn't stand the sight of the bright oranges and reds as the sun disappeared into the sea.

He was so enthralled by the spectacle that he was witnessing and the memories that he didn't notice what he tripped on. Sticks went flying everywhere, all his hard work was strewn across the sand. Cursing under his breath Jack began to haul himself up.

Magdalena only looked up because of the sudden pain in her ankle, she knew it was Jack's fault and now could see why. He had fallen over a rock and twisted his ankle.

Bearing the pain, Magdalena got up and walked over to her brother. She had intentionally gone to help him up but seeing that he was doing that himself, she began to pick up the twigs, they were going to need them to keep warm.

Jack tried to gain sympathy from Magdalena with his wide eyed 'in pain' stare but Magdalena was having none of it. She was giving him no sympathy if he couldn't even look where he was going. She took the twigs over to the pile and didn't even glance at Jack as he hobbled behind her. He was putting it on and she knew it. No way could he be in as much pain as he was making out, if he was then she wouldn't have been able to ignore it and carry on as though there was nothing there.

For most people it was hard to judge how much pain someone was in, but unfortunately for Jack, Magdalena knew exactly how much pain he was in and so even trying to fake it a little wouldn't wash on her. Hobbling over to where Magdalena had created the pile of sticks for the fire, he only gave up trying to fake it when he received a glare from his sister, knowing it was useless, he stopped. Sitting in the sand as Magdalena placed the last twigs on the pile and he had thought.

"Hey Maggie, how we gonna light this thing?" Jack asked. Magdalena, without moving her head, looked up at Jack, her eyes told him that he should know what to expect by now and they were right. He should've known that Magdalena wouldn't suggest something unless she knew how to do it, or was certain that he knew.

"Alright, go on, light it then!" Jack said feeling intimidated by her stare.

Magdalena fished in her pocket and pulled out a piece of metal jewellery. It was made of steel, worthless in Jack's pirate mind. She then grabbed a flint stone from the sand and some driftwood which she claimed to be birch. Then holding the stone between her thumb and forefinger and placing the birch between her thumb and the flint stone, she then took the steel broach and struck the flint several times causing sparks to fly onto the birch creating a warm glow. When there was enough glow, Magdalena threw the birch onto the pile of twigs and with a few extra blows, it started to catch fire.

"How did you know how to do that?" Jack asked.

"Something I learnt." Magdalena replied, grinning. She wasn't going to give the satisfaction of telling him right away.

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Where?" He sounded suspicious.

"At school," Magdalena generalised, well she had technically been at school at the time.

Jack frowned, it didn't seem a logical answer, it was highly unlikely that she would be taught how to light a fire at a girl's school.

"Well, I watched some boys outside as they did it and I was interested. So I climbed out the window and joined them, they taught me how." Magdalena summarized for him.

"How many storeys?"

What seriously, that was all he could think about? What storey she had climbed out from!

"3rd why?"

"Oh no reason, just curious, carry on…" Magdalena hadn't been considering carrying on with the anecdote but as Jack wanted to hear it and there wasn't much else to pass the time with, so she continued.

"Well after climbing down from the window and asking the boys if I could join them, they should me what they had been doing and how to do it, I was going to have a go but the teacher caught me and I was dragged back in the school, quite literally."

Jack smiled.

"Oh Maggie, ever the pirate aren't yer!"

"Of course, it's in my blood!" Magdalena smiled back.

Jack lay back in the sand and looked up into the clear sky, the stars where beginning to show and the sun was beginning to set. The beautiful oranges, pinks and reds merged softly with the blues, greens and turquoises that made up the sky and sea. It was a lovely warm night and he was glad that he was here. Yeah ok, he was marooned on a deserted island with no way of knowing how they would get off, but to take things slowly, admire the beautiful surrounds was a luxury he rarely witnessed.

Magdalena, placing the last twig on the fire, laid down beside her brother, with the stunning sight of the sunset in her mind, she closed her eyes and let sleep come and take her away.

_I quite liked writing this chapter so review and tell me what you think!_


	10. haunting memories

**Chapter 10**

"_Maggie! Maggie... Fine, Magdalena!" Jack called his sister to him. She had refused to move when he called her Maggie, it's was only when he said her full name that she reacted. She bounded over to him, she didn't need or think about asking him where they were going, there were limited places they could go on the ship, and she trusted her older brother to protect her. _

_He led her into the cabin. Their mother was there sewing up a tear that Magdalena had created in one of her 'nice' dresses. Little Leo was asleep in his cradle. _

"_Jack, play!" Magdalena tugged on his sleeve, pulling him towards her makeshift toys. (They had grown accustom to making their own toys out of bits and piece that they found or were given, they were never given new toys and had always had to improvise.) She picked up the several broken tankards and started to pile them on top of each other in a pyramid shape. Jack joined her piling the tankards on top of each other. They were stilling doing this when their father walked in. _

_Immediately Jack stopped playing. _

_If his father caught him playing he would be punished and he didn't want to feel the wrath of his father, not only would it hurt him but also Magdalena, who hadn't deserved such treatment. _

_Captain John (Johnny to most) was drunk. This wasn't unusual and everyone had learnt, especially Jack and Magdalena, to steer away from him when he was in this state. He walked into the room, steering round the cradle with centimetres to spare; he slammed his hands on the table and hung his head. He closed his eyes for a brief second. Eleanor looked up at her husband, she quickly realized that he was in a foul mood and decided it was better to leave him be. _

_Johnny Sparrow, despite being a good Captain and leader, was not a very pleasant man. The only person to be able to get along with him personally was Eleanor, and even then she found he would keep himself to himself and share nothing with her. His children cowered from him and so did the crew. For this reason he had become a successful captain, no one dared to question him. _

_Jack picked up a book from the shelf and tried on vain to read it. His mother had insisted on keeping a small library on the ship to satisfy her reading habits. Johnny had been sceptical about keeping books on the ship, but he had eventually given in and let her. Eleanor was the only Sparrow who could and enjoyed reading, Johnny couldn't read a letter and Jack had limited knowledge only stopped because he had no interest in it. Magdalena was too young to want to learn or to be taught, she liked looking at the pictures in the books and so it was figured that she would take after her mother with reading and of course little Leo could barely talk let alone read. _

_Magdalena continued to play with the tankards, she had been aware that her brother had left her to it and assumed that was something to do with him being 'too old' to play games. She pushed them all down, making a loud racket as she did so. She laughed as most of them managed to keep upright yet one rolled over and landed on Jack's foot. Jack picked it up and gave it back to her, out of the corner of his eye he peered at his father. The sound was starting to get to him, Jack could sense it. _

_Even Eleanor stirred when her husband moved towards the gun. Unlike her son, she hadn't made the connection between that and the noise of her daughter as she continued playing noisily with the tankards. She returned to her sewing with a little more attentiveness then she had been. _

"_Maggie, be quiet." Jack ordered his sister, she didn't respond to this and it didn't cross his mind that it was for the simple reason that she had been addressed by her full name. _

"_Maggie!" Jack tried to get her attention, keeping his voice hushed. After failing for the second time, Jack decided to do something that would make sure she was listening, take away what she was distracted by. _

"_Hey! Jack! Give it back!" Magdalena didn't use the hushed voice that her brother had used; she hadn't seen the need for it. She wanted her playthings back._

"_SHUT THAT BLOODY CHILD UP!" Johnny Sparrow yelled. "OR I'LL DO IT MYSELF!" Johnny swivelled round and pointed his gun at Magdalena. _

_The six year old child, not knowing that her life was being threatened, carried on playing with her toys. She had managed to slide it out of her brother's hand while he was captivated by something that was over her shoulder. At first she took no notice of this and was happy to be able to get her playthings back, but she began to wonder what her brother was so interested in. _

_Curious she turned her small torso around so she too could see the interesting thing that Jack was looking at. She wasn't prepared for it to be a gun, pointing directly at her. Even at the tender age of three she knew what devastating effects a gun could have, especially when aimed in point blank range. _

"_NO!" Jack blurted out, standing up and pushing himself in front of his father and sister. _

"_Get out my way Jack!" Johnny yelled at his son. _

_Jack didn't move he stared straight into his father's eyes, refusing to obey. _

"_You might as well shoot me, it's the same thing." The eleven year old boy sounded all of a sudden much older. Having to live with the possibilities of these sorts of situations often make children grow up faster than they should. Jack had learnt quickly that he had to protect his sister, learning that both their lives depended on his ability to avert danger. _

"_Johnny, come away," Eleanor saw that she had to intervene, her husband was drunk and so goodness knows if he would have actually shot his own son, but she couldn't let the opportunity arise. She walked over to Johnny, putting her hand gently on his outstretched arm, lowering it slowly. Then calming sliding her arm around his shoulders, she led him away from their children. _

_Watching his parents walk off, Jack, knowing it was safe now, relaxed. He sighed, turning to his sister; he smiled and bent down to her level. The poor child looked terrified and he didn't blame her. He had been too. Hugging her tight, Jack lifted Magdalena in his arms and carried her out the room._

_Outside, Jack plonked Magdalena down on a barrel. He was glad they were out of that environment, his mother could sort out his father and there was no risk to them. _

"_What'd yer wanna do?" Jack tried sounding cheerful, but his mind was still set on the previous few minutes. _

"_D'yer wanna go annoy Gibbs?" Jack suggested, Magdalena nodded, the colour returning to her cheeks. She smiled, the thought of annoying Gibbs having completely rewritten over the event. Jack wished he could do the same, but he was older, old enough to remember, old enough to never forget the happenings of that particular day._

_Magdalena might forget, but Jack would never forget._

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I was wondering whether anyone would like to see more of these flashback chapters?


	11. The curse and lots of rum!

**Chapter 11**

Jack woke with a start. He looked around for Magdalena before really remembering where he was and why he was there. Magdalena wasn't in his line of vision and he panicked sitting upright and looking around.

Through the smouldering fire, that was now almost only a spark, Jack spotted Magdalena curled up, sleeping on the other side of the fire. Relaxing Jack lay back down and attempting to go back to sleep, but it was no use he couldn't sleep.

"Jack? Are you awake?" Magdalena whisper, she couldn't sleep either, not now she had woken with the sun beginning to shine.

"Yep. no thanks to you, my darling sister!" Jack said, propping himself up with his elbow so he could see over the smoking wood.

"Don't you try fool me, you're the one who woke in the first place!" Magdalena propped herself up in a similar fashion to Jack, so now they were facing each other.

"So I did, now what we got to eat?" Jack had suddenly felt the pangs of hunger. He looked around the area wondering if perhaps there was something already cooked on the fire.

"Nothing, absolute nothing," Magdalena broke his fantasy.

"Nothing?" Jack echoed snapping his head back to his sister.

"Well apart from rum, yep." Magdalena rolled onto her back, blinking as she looked up into the bright sky.

"We have rum, that's not nothing!" Jack jumped up and found the bottle he had discarded on the sand the night before, taking it to his lips he waited for the liquid to pour into his mouth. When nothing did, he tried shaking the bottle and then when that didn't work he threw it back onto the sand like he had done the first time he had found it empty.

"You lied." He accused.

"You forgot." Magdalena retorted. Although she could not see her brother she knew he was frowning. He had forgotten what he had forgotten. Sighing she heaved herself up to a standing position. She began walking towards the trees and, like a lost puppy, Jack followed obediently behind.

Jack paused at the start of the trees, he had remembered the thing he had forgotten and he cursed his mind for letting it slip through, it was the rum for heaven's sake, how could he forget the rum! Determined not to forget it whereabouts again, he devised a plan to help him remember.

While Jack's mind was racing to find a solution to his problem, Magdalena had already opened the hatch, having remembered its exact location of by heart. She was now staring at Jack wondering what in the world's name he was doing.

Jack pointed at the tree on his left, with his right hand. Keeping his eye on the left trees he took a giant step forward so he was in line with the next tree. He did this several times, six to be precise. Then, wobbling on one foot, he took one last jump to reach the edge of the open hatch.

Meanwhile Magdalena had given up watching her brother and had adventured inside to find breakfast. When she emerged she found herself face to face with Jack.

"Exactly seven steps." He announced looking very pleased with himself.

"Right." Magdalena dismissed his comment, emerging back into the hatch and throwing out a full bottle of rum.

Jack fumbled but of course eventually caught it.

By the time Magdalena remerged from the hatch, Jack had the bottle open and was already gulping it down.

"Steady on, couldn't you at least wait 'til we got back to the beach?" she took the silence as a no but escorted him to the said beach anyway.

Going across the ship and into the cabin was an edgy experience for Bill. He knew everyone was talking about him, whispering rumours around the ship, so that everyone avoided him and stared.

It hadn't helped that every head turned towards him had been skeletal. The treasure lifted from the altar had revealed its true nature and now the crew were bearing the consequences. Magdalena had been right about the curse, yet he hadn't a chance as yet to compose a letter and send it along with the coin to his son, only then would he really know if Magdalena had been right. Being cursed and hated was not something Bill had planned on and he'd much rather it was one or the other.

"ALL CREW TO THE DECK!" the voice boomed through the ship. Bill was unsure on whether it belonged to Captain Barbossa or to the new first mate that had been appointed, Bill couldn't remember his name. But rather than face the wrath of not responding to the orders, Bill decided it was better to do as he was asked, keep a low profile, even if the crew all knew anyway.

Resentfully Bill began to walk back out to the deck. He made his steps linger and although he was begrudged about going tried to pick up the pace, so as he wouldn't be the last to arrive.

They were made to stand in a long row as the captain walked up and down in front of them addressing them.

"It seems, men, we have a traitor in our midst, one who tried to free the sparrows, he may have failed in that mission but that doesn't give him the right to pretend it never happened…does it…Bill Turner?" Barbossa stopped right in front of Bill and Bill ventured his eyes up to meet his captain's and automatically wished he hadn't. Barbossa looked at Bill with glaring eyes, such that burned straight through a person and Bill was forced to avert his eyes to the ground, if only to get away from the glare and not in shame.

"Take him to the brig!" Barbossa order two men.

The two, quite bulky, scary looking men, obeyed their orders and taking Bill, one arm each, they escorted him of the deck.

The last face Bill saw before being pushed down into the brig was Gibbs' apologetic one.

He was thrown into a cell and heard the door being locked and the two men leave. It was then as he came to take note of his surrounds he realised he was in the same cell that had only a few days ago been occupied by Jack and Magdalena.

For a while Bill could still hear voices on the deck, Barbossa was keeping the crew a long time for someone eager to set sail and sail onto the next port. He lay there, almost exactly as he had been thrown in, and listened hard to see if he could make out what was going on up on deck. Unfortunately he seemed to be too far down into the ship to be able to make out a word of what was going on above him. Nevertheless he lay there hoping to catch the slightest little word, the only thing he managed to pick up was 'dismissed' and then he knew there was nothing else to follow.

Bill shifted his position so he could lean onto the bars, no sooner had he began to do this then the door was open and he held his breath as his unnamed visitor walked over to his cell. When Gibbs walked into view, Bill gave a sigh of relief.

"Sorted out a punishment for me have they?" Bill asked jokingly.

"Not yet, Barbossa had something else on his mind…he wants to try and lift the curse, he's getting everyone to hand their coins to him." Gibbs informed him.

"I suppose he wants mine…" Bill huffed.

Bill was about to reach in his pocket and take out the coin, when an idea occurred to him. he noticed that Gibbs was completely bathed in moonlight, yet he was still the same, there was no skeletal counterpart in his place.

"Gibbs, you didn't take any of the treasure did you?" Bill already knew the answer to this but he said it anyway.

"No, why?" Gibbs wasn't following Bill's train of thought.

"so you wouldn't care whether it gets lifted or not…" Bill ventured further.

"No, can't see why it would…" Gibbs was becoming baffled at his friend's questioning.

"I have an idea, you see if I were to give my coin away, then no one would be rid of the curse, you see Magdalena suggested that the curse might be lifted if I was to give the coin away, so I think I should try it."

Gibbs took a while to take this in but then he grinned at Bill, nodding his head satisfactorily.

"So yer get yer revenge while trying ter save yerself yer mean?" Gibbs summarised.

"Yeah something like that!" Bill laughed at his friend's summary.

"So do you think you can get the coin of the ship before Barbossa notices it's gone?" Bill continued with a more serious tone.

Gibbs nodded, "Aye, as long as yer give it to me soon, we're near port so it'll need to be soon."

"Can you get me a pen and paper?" Bill asked.

"Aye, I'll do it right away!" Gibbs answered standing to his full height and giving Bill one sharp nod of recognition before exiting the room.

When Gibbs had gone Bill curled himself into a ball and tried to catch some well-deserved sleep. He didn't know how long he was going to be in this cell but he was going to catch as much rest as he could, save his energy for what was to come.

Jack and Magdalena had spent the majority of the day playing noughts and crosses in the sand. Magdalena had won most of the games but Jack was in the lead for this game.

While waiting for Jack to take his turn, a turn that would inevitably enable him to win, Magdalena looked out to sea, watching the gentle sway motion of the crystal blue waves as they went up and down, up and down. The sea carried on for as far as she could see, not an island or country in sight and the only thing that broke the sea from the sky was the fact that there was a ship sailing across the ocean, ruining the perfect view.

"Hey, Jack, there's a ship, look!" Magdalena said pointing to the miniscule ship that had just popped into her vision.

Jack finished crossing his winning circles and followed Magdalena's finger. When his eyes came in contact with the ship he jumped up, startling Magdalena.

"Hide!" he exclaimed.

"No, if we can flag this ship down we can get off this island!" Magdalena contradicted her brother, struggling to work out what had got him in such a state.

"No, don't you see…" Jack bent down to Magdalena, grabbing hold of her shoulders, "if we flag this ship down we'll find ourselves hanging by our necks!" Magdalena frowned, irritating him further.

"It's a navy ship!"

Magdalena lowered Jack's arm so she could take a closer look at the ship. It had the appropriate colours for a navy ship and then as she glimpsed the flag, she was definitely convinced that it was a navy ship.

"Oh, yeah, hide!" Magdalena agreed, using Jack to help her up and then both dashing into the trees.

The first tree that Jack came to he attempted to conceal himself behind. Taking a sneak peek at the current location of the ship and then snapped back into place.

"If you're going to hide, you might as well do it properly!" Magdalena said, grabbing her brother's arm and leading him further into the trees.

When they were safely hidden deep within the trees, Magdalena let go of Jack's arm and rested on a large log. Jack meanwhile took up his original pose, standing as straight as he could and making himself as thin as he could while hiding behind a tree, as if it was going to make much difference now.

Magdalena took one look at him, and raising her eyebrows, turned her head, not bothering to say anything to him. If he couldn't work out that they had no chance of being seen through all the trees and overgrown grass, she didn't see what else she could do for him!

_reviews please! _


	12. The Letter

**Chapter 12**

_Dear William, _

_I'm sorry; you must think I'm a terrible father. I hardly ever write and I hardly ever see you but that doesn't mean I don't love you. You're my son and nothing can break that. I've sent you a medallion, something I picked up on my travels, I want you to keep it, look after it, be a reminder of me, it's the only thing I've ever given to you and I feel shall be my last. I cannot tell you my whereabouts, I couldn't even if I knew. I don't want you to come looking for me, leave me to wallow in my ways, while you, make something good of yourself. _

_I fear I haven't long to live. Live your life better than mine son! _

_Love your Father. _

Bill folded the letter carefully into four and slid it into the envelope along with the coin that he had kept warm in his pocket. He sealed the envelope and then passed it through the bars to Gibbs.

"We're due in port tomorrow morning; I'll make sure it's sent." Gibbs promised.

"Thanks, Gibbs," Bill replied, feeling a wash of relief run over him as he realized he was now no longer responsible for the coin and no matter what anyone tried to do to him they would not be able to retrieve his part of the treasure and so therefore the curse would never be lifted.

They paused, hearing a ramble of noises coming from above them. Gibbs gave Bill a sorry look.

"I've got ter go, you have me word this'll arrive safely!" Gibbs told Bill backing out the door.

"Good luck!" Bill added shrinking back into his cell for some rest.

Gibbs emerged onto the deck. He could see that they were almost docked in at port. The ramble of noise they had heard moments ago had been two of the crew, fighting over which one had the right to have the job of lowering the boarding plank. It seemed that neither had won and someone else had been required to take the job. Gibbs tucked Bill's letter safely into his shirt, it being his only excuse for a pocket, and got ready to go ashore.

He pretended to tidy up the maps, looking as though he was busy, so he would seem too eager to get ashore. He kept a close watch on the deck for any sign of the Captain, who would give them the order to disembark the ship.

The boarding plank was now fixed in place and there were clear signs of the captain approaching, the crew were finishing up their jobs and making themselves respectable for their captain.

Barbossa strode onto the scene, inspecting the situation and then ordering Jim to check out what supplies they needed and then to take Pete with him to make sure the store had enough to supply them.

It took them little more than half an hour to complete these tasks, but to Gibbs who was waiting anxiously to be given the order to load the cargo, it felt like the longest half an hour in his whole life.

When finally Barbossa gave the order, Gibbs had to stifle his rejoicement as he hurried to carry out his duties.

He made a few honest journeys carrying the cargo, before he found someone to trust with his letter. He left the young man with strict instructions to making sure it's delivered straight away with much haste. He returned to his duties with a feeling of great relief as the burden of the letter was lifted from him into another's hands. Now that there was no pressure on him, Gibbs relaxed and took a slower pace as he carried the cargo from the docks onto the ship.

Jack had spent at least five minutes behind the tree, hiding. After that he had decided that there was no immediate danger and they no longer had to keep dead silent and hidden well away. He slid down the tree trunk and ended up crouching on the ground. There was most probably still the navy ship in sight but at least for now it must have passed their direct position and so concealment was less necessary but a very good precaution.

The only thing on his mind now was a nice long drink to calm his nerves. The hatch had been left open from their last visit and was visible from where Jack was crouched.

Magdalena had to laugh as the spectacle that lay before her, Jack had decided that he was either too lazy or too worried about his safety to stand up and walk over to the hatch and instead had begun to crawl over to it.

It reminded her of something but she held that thought as Jack crawled back, awkwardly holding the rum bottle in his mouth. When he was close enough, she snatched the bottle from his mouth and opened it, taking a large swig of the sweet rum. Jack glared at her, sighing he turned himself around.

"Guess I'll get meself another one!" he muttered crawling back to the hatch.

Magdalena laughed between sips, finding it entertaining watching her brother crawl back and forth to the hatch, knowing that he was then to emerge with the bottle in his mouth, like a dog playing fetch.

On returning this time, Jack made sure he was well out of Magdalena's reach, sitting up against the tree to retrieve the drink from his mouth and drink it without worrying about it being stolen from him again.

There was a moment of pure silence as each sibling let the warm refreshing liquid run down their throats, enjoying the tingling sensation as the alcohol began to kick in. Jack was still downing his bottle when Magdalena found hers empty. She looked over at her brother, he was still in a complete oblivious state with the rum and a notion ran through her head.

Very slowly Magdalena stood up, keeping her eye on Jack as she did so. Then taking very careful steps she began to creep away from him. Being careful not to tread on anything that would make a noise she crept out of her brother's sight.

It took a while before Jack realised his sister had disappeared.

"Maggie, Maggie?" Jack stood up looking around for any sign of Magdalena. "Magdalena!" He shouted into the trees, he received no answer and he began to get worried. It was a strange feeling being left on your own in the middle of a forest knowing that somewhere in the midst of the greenery your sister was, and with no way of knowing if she was alright. He imagined her being kidnapped, tied to a tree or something, maybe lost her way and faced with something terribly dangerous.

Cautiously Jack ventured into the trees calling Magdalena's name. He expected to hear a faint cry of 'over here' or something along those lines but there was nothing. The deeper into the trees he got the more worried he became. So worried that he was getting to the point where he was about to turn back and look for higher ground so he could get a clear view of the whole area.

Magdalena saw her chance she crept up as close as she could without being heard and then sprinting towards him and jumping on to his back at the opportune moment, sending them both crashing to the ground.

At first Jack fumbled to try and stand but after failing at several attempts decided to take a different approach. The two siblings scrambled on the ground until eventually Jack managed to pin Magdalena to the ground so she was stuck facing him unable to move.

"So think you could pull that trick out the bag do you!" Jack laughed.

"It worked though didn't it?!" Magdalena grinned back.

Jack scowled at her knowing full well he had just succumbed to the oldest trick in their repertoire and not liking how Magdalena was using this to her advantage. He pressed down a little harder on her wrists and then immediately regretted it and loosened his grip.

"Do you remember when we did that to Mr Gibbs?" Magdalena asked changing the topic ever so slightly.

Jack nodded he remembered it well.

_A new chapter a new review perhaps? _


	13. playtime!

**Chapter 13**

_With strict instructions from their mother not to disturb anyone who was doing important work Jack and Magdalena roamed the deck looking for something to occupy their time. The rigging was out of bounds, the gun deck was out of bounds, the cabins were out of bounds and to stay well away from their father, the library was out of bounds. Which left them with very little to actually do. _

_Bill Turner was up on the rigging so there was no hope there but Gibbs was only sweeping the decks not such as an important task as Bill was completing. A task that possibly could be disturbed. _

_Mr Gibbs being a fairly new addition to the crew was the one who always landed with the most menial task that could be found aboard ship. And so with this set upon him, he become the permanent amusement for the two siblings. Not that he would ever admit this to the children but Gibbs actually like the fact they played pranks on him, it gave an interesting edge to the day. Most of the crew dreaded it when they saw the two siblings running around the deck, knowing that somewhere along the line something was going to happen to one of them and they weren't going to enjoy it. _

_While Gibbs was turned away and preoccupied with draining the last drops of water of the mop before continuing the long swabs as the wooden panels were soaked clean, Magdalena and Jack sneaked behind the barrel that was only a little distance from where Gibbs was standing. Magdalena, being smaller, crouched down to take a look at Gibbs' whereabouts, Jack, being taller, leant over her and viewed from over the top of her head._

_When Gibbs was turning to go passed them, Jack heaved his little sister on top of the barrel in position for the precise moment when Gibbs was only a leap away. Jack gave Magdalena a nudge when he saw that Gibbs was in the desired location and Magdalena leaped from the barrel and landed on Gibbs' back. _

_Gibbs panicked; he dropped the mop and almost toppled over with it. It was only for the fact that the small girly giggle made him realise he was in no danger and got his balance in order. When he was sturdy, Gibbs reached behind him and lifted the little child of his back and over his head. _

"_Think that was funny do yer? Well let's see how you like this!" Gibbs tipped Magdalena upside down and shook her. _

"_Ouch! Gibbs!" came the whiney reaction. Gibbs turned Magdalena the right way up and set her on the ground. _

"_Now where's Jack?" Gibbs answered his own question as he walked behind the barrel and picked the heavier boy up. _

"_Your turn!" Gibbs told him._

"_No, not again!" Magdalena cried, Gibbs looked at her in surprise. _

"_I'm not doing to you again, it's yer brother's turn!" Gibbs repeated his train of thought. Magdalena stared up at him with pleading eyes and then it hit him. _

"_Oh, yeah, you felt it too huh?" He addressed Jack, who nodded in response. Setting the boy back firmly on the ground Gibbs gave them an apologetic look._

"_GET BACK TO WORK YOU LAZY SCUM!" the captain ordered Gibbs from his vantage point at the stern. _

"_I'll play with you later, ok?" Gibbs promised them but they didn't hold up much hope._

_Gibbs returned to his mopping and Jack and Magdalena stayed to watch, well chat to Gibbs as he worked because apart form that there was little else to do. _

_Magdalena eventually wondered into a daydream and Jack had found a little screw and was attempting to drive it into the wooden barrel they were sitting on. Either way they were too busy to notice their father approaching them. _

"_What are you doing?" Johnny Sparrow spat the words out at his children. _

_Jack looked up immediately on hearing his father's voice. He didn't answer him for he knew that he wasn't looking for an answer. _

"_GO!" Johnny shouted, pointing towards the door leading to the internal rooms. _

_Jack obeyed; jumping down he lifted Magdalena, who hadn't been aware of their warning, off the barrel. She squabbled a bit as she didn't understand why Jack was lifting her off the barrel just when she had gotten comfortable. She hushed when she glimpsed her father._

_Gibbs glanced up at the scene; his distaste for the captain's way of treating his children was annoying him and he immediately felt sorry for Jack and Magdalena as they were being treated with the same discipline as he gave his crew. No way did he agree with this, children weren't crew they should be treated with love and kindness. Gibbs felt a surge of anger run through him as he watched Jack carry Magdalena away. They shouldn't have to be walking away, they should be able to play on the deck with the warning of 'don't get in people's way' as their rule. _

"_Make sure you have this completely spotless by the time the bell sounds!" The captain told Gibbs on making his exit. _

"_Aye aye Cap'n," Gibbs acknowledged Johnny Sparrow with little enthusiasm due to the current events. _

"_If those two brats come onto the deck again send them to me." Johnny added. _

"_Aye," Gibbs lied. _

_Jack was racking his brains for somewhere they could both go which would mean being out of everyone's way. Their cabin was out for their mother and baby Leo were asleep and they had promised not to disturb their well-deserved rest. The crew's cabins were out of bounds so that left only the corridors to occupy which weren't exactly practical in case something were to crop up like an emergency. _

"_I wanna play with Gibbs!" Magdalena squealed, giving Jack an idea. Putting her down on the wooden flooring, he asked whether she would like to play chess and she nodded in silent response. _

"_Stay there!" he ordered as he leapt away to find the chess board. _

_The chess board was on the table within their cabin and so he knew he had to be very quiet in order to keep his promise. He tiptoed into the room, taking painfully slow steps in order to be as quiet as possible. He was used to creeping around places so this wasn't too hard. He stepped silently over the creaky floorboard and kept to the edge of Leo's cot, knowing that it was less likely for him to wake Leo then it was his mother. Keeping in his spot he leaned over and grabbed the folded chessboard and then taking himself straight again placed it carefully in his pocket and then leaning over again he collected the chess pieces in their container being extra careful not to rattle them. He carefully picked his way back to the door and closed it behind him. _

_Jack found Magdalena exactly where he had left her in the middle of the corridor. _

"_You didn't have to stay exactly in that spot y'know!" Jack laughed when he saw she hadn't moved an inch just as he had told her. _

"_I did as you told me!" Magdalena complained not understanding why he was questioning her obedience. _

"_Yeah but maybe staying at the wall would've been better!" Jack's comments were clearly going over his sister's head and so he changed topic. "Come on let's go!" he said walking off down the corridor. _

"_Where we going?" the confused Magdalena asked. Jack turned round and tapped his nose; he wasn't going to tell her. Magdalena sighed and chased after him. _

_By the direction Jack was taking her, Magdalena was beginning to wonder if he was deliberately trying to confuse her and if he was he had succeeded. To confuse her more he stopped at the broom cupboard. _

"_Go on then, in you go!" _

_Magdalena stared at Jack, had he gone mad? Jack repeated his command and Magdalena gave him the same look._

"_Do you want to scare Gibbs or not?" Jack seemed to be getting angry with her now. _

_Magdalena nodded too frightened to say anything to him. _

"_So we're going to stop out in here for a while playing chess until Gibbs has to put his broom away and then we scare him, savvy?" _

_Now it was all clear to her, Magdalena looked into the cupboard. She liked the idea she just wondered how they were going to manage to play chess if the door shut out the light. _

"_It's very dark!" Magdalena voiced her thoughts. Jack sighed making it seem to Magdalena that she was frustrating him but really he had been thinking the same thing and had only just that moment thought up an idea._

_Out of his pocket he drew a candle, long in length but short in width. He reached up to grab the lantern that was hanging from a hook on the ceiling, after climbing up the wall a little, and brought it down to his height. He wedged the candle in the designated area and then reached back into his pocket and brought out a match which he scrapped on the wall and then lit the candle. Making sure the candle was firmly in place; Jack did up the lantern and replaced it back onto the hook. _

"_Better now?" he tried to sound like he was mocking her but it came out as if he was a general question. _

_Magdalena smiled and as an answer went into the cupboard and started to rearrange some of the small crates to create a table space for their game of chess._

_Laughing Jack put the chess board and pieces on the makeshift table and let Magdalena sort them out as he closed the door on them both._

_Magdalena put the chess pieces on the board in the way she liked them to be which wasn't exactly the way they were meant to be and so when she bent down to get some more of the pieces, Jack quickly changed the pieces to the correct places and was done before she brought up more. He had to do this several times until the pieces where all set in the right places and the game could begin. _

_They began their game, Jack being black and Magdalena being white. It was set to be a long game as each sibling could easily block their opponent and winning seemed way too far out of reach._

_They were pretty much at a draw when they heard footsteps approaching them. _

"_Let's call it a draw!" Jack announced picking up the box to put the chess pieces back in. _

"_Come on!" he urged carefully sweeping the pieces into the box not caring how they went in just so long as they did go in! He took the board off the makeshift table and gesture to Magdalena to out the crates back where she had found them. _

_They back themselves against the wall as the door opened and Gibbs began to put his mop and bucket away. He put the bucket very close to Magdalena's feet and she shuffled up a little to prevent her touching it. The mop went so close to Jack he had no choice but to literally take it off Gibbs, who for some reason thought nothing of it and turned to leave. _

"_Thank-you," Gibbs muttered without thinking and walked back out the cupboard. Halting himself at the doorway he realised what had just happened and twisted himself back round. _

"_What the hell are you two in here for? Come on get out before your father finds out." Gibbs told them as they slowly emerged from the hiding places and followed him out the cupboard closing the door behind them. _

A flashback chapter….hoped you liked it!


	14. to the depths of the ocean

**Chapter 14**

When the cargo had been fully loaded and the crew allowed to rest for a while, Gibbs made his way to the cell.

He was about to open the door which lead to the cell when the door was opened, almost smacking him right in the face. He had to step out from behind the door to see what was going on. To his horror he found that Bill was being dragged onto the deck, his time was up.

Gibbs felt the strange sensation of de ja vu as he recalled the similar circumstances in which his Captain and Magdalena had been taken out of the same cell.

Bill located Gibbs at the same time that Gibbs dared to look him in the face. He mouthed 'the letter?' urgently to Gibbs and Gibbs replied with a firm nod of the head and a slight smile that the letter had been sent. Bill seemed to relax the idea that the letter was far gone by now easing his mind for now Barbossa could hold nothing to him for he no longer owned the piece of treasure that he desired to have in order to reverse the curse. They would be cursed forever.

The night was drawing in across the sea and as the moon crossed the ship the skeletal crew sneered at themselves for the trouble the curse had caused them. There were only two people on the ship who were not sneering and that was Gibbs who had not taken any of the cursed treasure and Bill whose hope of being rid of the curse was shattered as he observed his skeletal hands tied at the wrists. Magdalena hadn't been quite right about that. Nevertheless Bill felt an overwhelming amount of smugness and pride in the knowledge that he had sent the one thing that could save Barbossa and his crew from being cursed across miles of land to somewhere they would even think of looking.

He felt himself being shoved to the ground and the sound of footsteps approaching him was prominent in his ear. Barbossa was approaching him.

"So Bill Turner, you thought you could betray us and get away with hum? Well think again! On your feet you traitor!"

Bill obliged the command knowing there was little else he could do.

Barbossa noticed that they both shared the same cursed form and realised something.

"So you couldn't resist the treasure either could ya?!" Barbossa sneered at Bill who refused to look directly at him.

"Hand it over," Barbossa ordered.

"Hand what over?" Bill feigned ignorance making Barbossa stumble a little for words.

"The treasure!" Barbossa exclaimed wondering how anyone could have not understood that from the last sentence.

"I don't own it." Bill said.

"What?" Barbossa retorted.

"I don't own it." Bill repeated with more emphasis on each word. Barbossa frowned at him, clearly not believing a word of what Bill was saying.

"Search him, search his cabin, search the cell, I want that treasure brought to me!" Barbossa directed his crew who went scrambling in different directions at their Captain's orders.

Each came back after having searched the ship avidly and to nothing to show for it. the crew waited for the captain to flip, they were positive that this would anger him and not only that one missing piece of treasure meant that every single cursed crew member had to suffer the curse until that piece of treasure could be found.

So it surprised most that Barbossa walked calmly over to an empty wooden box that had been filled with food supplies that had now reached the kitchen and placed it on top of a barrel.

"Everyone put their piece of the treasure in that box." He ordered.

There was a little commotion and then the crew began to fish in their pockets for their gold coin of which the placed in the box one by one; Barbossa scrutinizing every single person checking they had done what was ordered off them. When everyone had placed their gold coin in the box Barbossa turned his attention to the one person who hadn't moved at all.

"Gibbs, why has nothing come from you?" Barbossa's voice was pitched to sound threatening.

"Because…" Gibbs step forward into the moonlight revealing that he was still in human form, no cursed skeletal shape, "I had no treasure to begin with!"

Barbossa was tongue tied, he had been overtaken with the underlying task and had forgotten that one member of his crew wasn't cursed at all but of course being a pirate there was no apology.

"Right, erm, so what are we going to do with the traitor that is preventing us from our freedom?" Barbossa addressed the rest of the crew quickly recovering from his mistake.

"Throw him overboard!" one of the crew shouted. They seemed to be more willing to decide Bill's punishment then they had been beforehand, Gibbs noted, he wondered if it was due to the curse being unable to be lifted that spurred them on.

"Um, Captain, being that Bill's cursed that's not gonna really work…" Gibbs said, in his mind he was trying to help Bill but in reality he was making Bill's situation harder.

"No you're right… we need something…" Barbossa scanned the area looking for anything that could be of use and his eyes fell on the 'spare' cannon that had ceased working.

"we'll tie him to that cannon and then throw him overboard!" Barbossa voiced his decision. Then turning to Gibbs he asked:

"Do you reckon that would work Gibbs?"

Gibbs' eyes widened as he realised what he had done, he opened his mouth to say something, to object to the idea and then realised he had landed himself in it. If he disagreed he would only end up in the same position as poor Bill was holding now. Closing his mouth, Gibbs solemnly nodded, his eye looking downcast unable to look his betrayed friend in the eye.

Barbossa caught on to Gibbs' sense of betrayal and began to play off it.

"Grab him!" he ordered the crew who surrounded Bill grabbing him and dragging him towards the cannon.

Gibbs couldn't watch as his friend was forced towards the cannon and ropes where tied around him. He began to edge away from the scene not wanting anymore part in it, he had done enough. His attempt to sneak away did not go unnoticed, Barbossa out of the corner of his eye was not surprised to see Gibbs heading the opposite way to all the rest of the crew and he was going to let it pass.

"Where do yer think you're going Mr Gibbs?" He bellowed through the roar of the crew.

Gibbs took a deep breath in a replied as boldly as he could.

"Nowhere."

"Then come here," Barbossa ordered, liking the control he had over him. Gibbs obeyed having no real choice about the matter. He knew what Barbossa was trying to do him and he couldn't let him believe it was working.

He stood his ground as Bill was tied firmly to the canon and wheeled to the edge of the ship and eventually, with the effort of the crew, pushed over the side with an almighty splash and sunk, fast, into the deep, deep, consuming ocean.

As Bill disappeared from view Gibbs knew he had to get off the ship, if the Captain could do that to a fellow cursed crewmate, think what he could do to the only mortal on board who has betrayed them on two occasions. No, next port he would have to leave the ship.

Bill felt the water surround him, entering his mouth, his nose, his lungs. He should be drowning yet he felt no change, nothing. Absolutely nothing. No pain, no struggle. If he weren't tied to the cannon he would have been able to swim upwards and still be alive when he reached the top. He wasn't going to drown; he was going to remain at the bottom of the ocean unable to move, unable to die.

He felt the cannon hit the bottom and he knew this was the place he would stay for eternity, alive but with absolutely nothing to do but lie then and bear the pain, the cramp that he received from the awkward way he was bound. This was how he was to spend his cursed life.

_A shorter chapter this time but hopefully just as good…?_


	15. rescued

**Chapter 15**

Back on the beach, Jack and Magdalena wasted away the boring hours waiting for something to sail around the corner that wasn't a navy ship and wouldn't hand them to any authorities as soon as they hit dry land. There was the occasional dart into the trees as these certain ships past but in general they watched and waited on the warm sand. The sight of the sea was calming to both of them and for the moment they didn't care how long they had to wait.

After a while of watching the waves bob up and down, Magdalena sat bolt upright, turning to her brother.

"What's wrong now?" Jack asked half teasing, half truthful.

"It just felt like I lost something…no, not something, someone…" Magdalena frowned, her hands coming automatically to her face in order to try a place the feeling with the person.

"Bill. Bill tried to help us!" Magdalena voiced her thoughts which got Jack confused.

"What?" he asked frowning.

"Bill helped us, what if Barbossa's done something horrible to him?" Magdalena explained.

"I think your worrying too much, he's probably fine." Jack replied. Magdalena wasn't so sure.

"If you say so!" Magdalena said, knowing that on this topic she wouldn't be able to win her brother over, he had never listened when she warned him about Barbossa when he was considering making him the first mate, so it was highly unlikely that he would listen now. Jack had never seen the true side of Barbossa, Magdalena had and she didn't like it at all.

Jack hadn't been there when Barbossa had ransacked the town, he hadn't been there when he had mercilessly fought her, and he had never been there when Barbossa had been absolutely vicious to the rest of the crew. Magdalena let it rest; there was no point in arguing, not now.

She leaned into Jack and rested her head on his shoulder, he did nothing just let her. Maintaining that position and in the silence gazing out onto the flat blue strip, for a while there was nothing but blue but during the course of about ten minutes a small brown vessel came into view.

Jack squinted, blinking rapidly trying to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him, that it was a simple merchant ship that could be possibly fooled into rescuing them. When he was positive that his eyes were seeing what was truly there, he pointed it out to Magdalena.

She took a while to see exactly what he was pointing at, her eyes glazing over the spec of brown and white against the strong turquoise of the sea. Jumping up she turned to Jack.

"Come on we've got to make it notice us! Lure it in to rescuing us!" she encouraged him, not that he really needed encouraging, at the thought of being rescued Jack was up and going!

"We need something to attract their attention!" Jack said looking around him for inspiration. Magdalena found it first.

"Branches, we can wave branches!" She exclaimed picking up a lose branch and then dropping it for a larger one.

Jack followed suit outdoing his sister by finding an even larger branch then the one she was using. They waved them up in the air, running across the beach making themselves look as stupid as they could in order to get the ship's attention.

Suddenly Magdalena stopped was it her imagination or was the ship now heading their way? Standing dead still, she watched the ship as it gradually turned course and became bound for the small island they were stuck on.

"We've done it!" she exclaimed, hugging her brother.

About half an hour later the ship anchored close to shore and rowing boat was sent out to reach the island, the men jumped out of the boat and pulled it onto the sand to keep it from being swept away. One man gestured for the others to follow him. He wasn't the captain as he was too underdressed to own that title but Magdalena guessed he was probably the first mate.

The men trudged along the sand behind their leader who walked straight by Magdalena and Jack.

The siblings exchanged confused glances, and then watched the men as they all completely ignored them as they past.

"well, that was rude. Let's get the boat!" Jack said making one step towards the sea before Magdalena halted him.

"Wait, if they weren't here to get us…what are they here for?" Magdalena voiced her thoughts to her brother.

"Good point, wanna find out?" Jack asked a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly!" Magdalena replied, grinning back at him.

Together they crept into the forest after the sailors. Using trees as hideouts the siblings were able to get very close to them. Their ability to silently walk across a potentially noisy surface came in handy for the only sound that could be heard from them was their breathing.

They watched the sailors as they opened the hatch that Magdalena and Jack had found and began to remove the contents that had been keeping the siblings alive for the past day or so they had been left on the island.

"No! The rum!" Jack whispered trying not to give away their whereabouts but also devastated that the rum was being taken away.

They hid themselves as the group traced their footsteps back to the beach. As soon as the last man had passed them Jack was following them, eager to know where the rum was being taken.

Magdalena had only taken her eyes off her brother for a second and he was off, leaving her to run as silently as she could to catch up.

"Don't do that!" she scolded when she finally caught up with him near the edge of the beach. Jack didn't reply, just watched as his beloved rum was being transported into the small rowing boat.

"You can't do anything now, they've taken it!" Magdalena told him when he wouldn't move.

"Do you think maybe we could get it back?" Jack asked helplessly. Magdalena raised her eyebrows.

"With two of us?" she queried and Jack hung his head in defeat. Magdalena put her hand on her brother's shoulder, in an effort to comfort him.

"The best thing we can do know is to see If we can hitch a ride." By 'hitch a ride' Magdalena meant stowaway.

"The best thing you two can do is to come quietly!" A gruff voice interrupted them.

The two siblings looked up to find themselves surrounded by the crew they had been watching. All swords where pointing at them and they were receiving lots of suspicious looks.

Jack opened his mouth to attempt to explain but was interrupted.

"Save it for the captain, right now you just keep on walking!" The man who Magdalena deduced was the first mate told them.

With their hands raised up high and swords pointing into their backs Jack and Magdalena boarded the little rowing boat heading the exact direction they wanted to be. Much as they were overjoyed at that fact they weren't so keen on having swords pushing them towards it.

Leaving the crew to bring the cargo aboard the first mate took his captives to his captain.

"This should be interesting!" Jack whispered to Magdalena quickly before the first mate jabbed him in the back with the tip of his sword.

Not letting them out of his sight, the first mate knocked on the captain's cabin and awaited the inevitable 'enter' which soon followed. He pushed his two captives forward into the room quickly shutting the door after him so as they had no choice but to remain where they were.

"Found these two ashore Captain." The first mate explained.

"Did you now…" the captain arose from his seat and walked over to the two prisoners.

"And how may I ask did you come to being on a deserted island?" The captain addressed Jack, ignore the fact that Magdalena was standing blatantly in front of him.

"We were marooned…sir." Magdalena said adding the 'sir' as sarcastically as she could. The captain shot her a sharp look which Magdalena returned with a scowl.

"Marooned eh? Now what led you to such a fate?" The captain asked, his attention to Jack despite Magdalena's sarcasm.

"mutiny." Magdalena replied getting annoyed with the captain's blatant ignorance of her.

"Well I wouldn't say that…more of a misunderstanding!" Jack contradicted her.

"It was mutiny." Magdalena persisted turning to face her brother.

"Misunderstanding!" Jack repeated.

"Please! This is getting us nowhere!" the Captain raised his voice getting his line in before Magdalena continued the argument.

The siblings turned their heads sharply towards the captain who shivered because of the uncanny resemblance of their expressions.

It was at this point that the first mate who had kept quiet in the corner stepped forward with his sword gripped in his hand.

"Sir, if these two were mutinied upon and have been marooned for their crimes don't you think it's wise if we leave them?"

The captain frowned at his first mate.

"What an absurd idea! Being marooned isn't always a sign the person has done evil things! I think we need to know a little more before we make a decision that rash!"

The captain pushed the first mate back and waited patiently for his visitors to explain themselves.

Jack and Magdalena, oblivious to the subtle hints to explain their predicament stared at the Captain wondering why silence had fallen.

After exchanging a quick glance at her brother Magdalena spoke.

"Um Captain? Are you ok?"

The captain was taken aback with this response. How could they not understand that? How obvious did he need to be? He'd take a different approach to it and see how that worked.

"So how did you come involved in mutiny, Mr…?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack put in quickly emphasizing the Captain part strongly.

"Our first mate started it all off, the good for nothing little…"

"Barbossa was a good first mate!" Jack interrupted his sister.

"Oh Jack, you never saw him in action!" Magdalena said in a tone of voice that made Jack feel slightly intimidated.

As the Captain marvelled over the two's banter, his sense neglected to tell him that the door had just been knocked.

Having had no answer from his knocking, he poked his head round the door and addressed the captain ignoring the others.

"Um Cap'n I was wondering if we're going to set sail soon, 'cause the boys have loaded everything and are waiting to leave."

The captain nodded at his crew member understanding the situation.

"Where are you headed?" He asked Jack and Magdalena.

"Anywhere you can drop us mate!" Jack replied grinning.

"Right give the order to set sail!" the captain told the crew member, who bounded off to complete his task.

Jack and Magdalena grinned at each other, they had achieved their target!

_Sorry for the long wait hope its worth it!_


	16. escape

**Chapter 16**

Gibbs went about the ship doing his chores without any enthusiasm at all. He was just taking each day at a time and waiting for the opportunity to leave the ship. He didn't like the idea of leaving the pearl but it just wasn't safe for him anymore.

He knew he had to just keeping going until they docked into port, which would have to happen soon or later for the stocks were getting low, then he could leave. And at this moment in time he didn't care what port it happened to be because as far as he was concerned it was better than risking his life with a captain who may or may not decide to kill him.

As Barbossa strode past him Gibbs kept himself busy and out of his way so as to avoid any confrontations. Gibbs' plan was to keep himself inconspicuous until his departure.

"Gibbs you're meant to be in the helm!" Barbossa interrupted him.

So much for being inconspicuous.

"Aye!" Gibbs said simply and rushed over to where he was supposed to be.

He picked up a map and observed the lines.

"Where are you headed?" he asked the man at the wheel.

"I don't know." He replied casually.

"You've been sailing without knowing where you're going!?" Gibbs said in alarm.

"Pretty much." The pirate said not seeing what the problem was.

Gibbs quickly brought the maps towards him trying to figure out whereabouts in the vast ocean they were.

"We ought to be heading for port…" Gibbs muttered to himself, not being entirely selfish in his decision for he knew that when lost it was best to search for port to get you back on course apart from that he also knew that if they were to continue sailing into the open sea they were very soon to run out of supplies.

The pirate at the wheel began to move the wheel abruptly to the left. Gibbs caught it quickly.

"Port as in Land, not left!" Gibbs yelled at the dim witted man.

Returning to the maps He drew a line from where he had seen Magdalena draw in the Isla de Muerta up to where he thought they had reached. Then judging the directions he chose which port to aim for. Tortuga was the nearest according to his calculations.

Shoving the good for nothing pirate away from the wheel, Gibbs took charge of the sailing which unlike the wrongly assigned crew member, he did know how to do.

The poor pirate whose job Gibbs had rightfully stolen was now at a loss of what to do with himself. Wandering around the ship he was eventually assigned a new job and told to 'stick with it this time!'

An hour later of Gibbs sailing, the ship came in line with land. Gibbs sighed, feeling a wash of relief as his eyes rested on the sand of his freedom. On a more professional note he was glad that the ship was on track and hadn't gone too far of course.

"Land ho!" went up the cry and the pearl came alive with people as they began to prepare to dock into the harbour.

Gibbs watched the hustle and bustle on the deck from his advantage point at the helm. It was at this point every time that he began to feel as though the world was going on without him for while the rest of the crew dashed to do their jobs, Gibbs was already at his station and his task was to guide the ship safely into harbour, a job that only required him to move the wheel.

Twenty minutes later with careful steering and team work done on a massive scale the ship was docked into Tortuga's dockyard. When the ship was safely and securely tied up in the designated area in the harbour, Gibbs joined the rest of the crew as they disembarked to enjoy 24 hours of their leisure with the strictest instruction to be back at dawn to reload the fresh cargo aboard so they could continue their journey.

As they began to get further into Tortuga the crew began to wander off to their own individual leisure preference, for the majority that meant the nearest tavern. Gibbs decided that he ought to follow the majority and be seen to be acting in the usual way before he made any other plans.

Taking abnormally long with his ale, Gibbs watched as the majority of the crew began to become so drunk that they couldn't even stand let alone remember who was there or not, only then was he sure he could make a safe, slick get away.

Slipping out the tavern, Gibbs headed inland as far inland as he could muster until he was certain the Black Pearl was sailing in the middle of the seven seas.

At dawn the crew rolled back to the ship, practically all of them of some degrees of drunkenness.

"GET TO WORK YER LAZY LOT!" Barbossa shouted from his position at the stern.

The crew groaned and began to haul the crates and barrels aboard the ship, ready to set sail.

The commands went out to 'hoist the sails', 'hurl the anchor in' and 'man the ropes'.

When these where done, the ship began to manoeuvre its way out the harbour and into the vast ocean. With Barbossa taking the helm, gleefully loving the thrill of the difficult exercise, Gibbs' position was not sorely missed as of yet.

When the thrill wore out and the ship was on calming waters, Barbossa simply let go of the wheel confident that someone would take over from him as he left to do more important things.

It was during this moment that the value of the missing crew member was noted, for no one took over from the captain and the wheel took a circle round to starboard taking the Pearl with it.

The ship lurched to the side and the crew were sent flying.

"Why is nobody at the helm?!" Barbossa shouted angrily at the crew. The crew stayed silent for fear of insulting their captain by saying 'because you just abandoned it captain'.

"Who is meant to be manning the wheel?" Barbossa yelled a different approach.

"Um… Mr Gibbs, sir." One of the crew piped up.

"Where is he? Find him!" Barbossa threw his arms up in the air and the crew dispersed on the search for the lost crew mate.

Returning to the helm, Barbossa retook his place at the wheel as the crew ran around him dubious to whether Gibbs was even on the ship, after all this was a man who would rather be drunk at his station then not at his station at all.

It took a good hour or so for the crew to search the entire ship, and then around fifteen minutes to appoint someone to tell the captain the results of their search.

"Er, Cap'n Mr Gibbs doesn't seem to be aboard." The appointed crew mate said in a very thick Scottish accent.

"Have yer search everywhere?" Barbossa replied curtly.

"Aye, there's absolutely no sign of him."

"Curse him, he's abandoned his crew!" Barbossa tossed the wheel hard to starboard and passed it to his Scottish crew mate.

The rest of the crew waited expectantly for Barbossa to go into a fit of rage or something on those lines.

"What yer goin' ter do Cap'n?" someone asked.

"It's too late to be going back now; we'll just have to carry on one crew mate less." Barbossa said through gritted teeth. He was not happy with Gibbs' sudden disappearance but knew he was too far gone to make much of a deal about. They were half way out to sea and Gibbs was undoubtedly half way across Tortuga.

_Sorry for the long wait things kept getting in the way! Hope it was worth it though…._


	17. pure innocence

**Chapter 17**

Magdalena perched herself on the side of the ship, being only a passenger abroad the vessel she and Jack had been bored. The problem with only being passengers was that there was no duties to do to keep you occupied and there was no way any of the crew were going to let a girl help out on their ship anyway so Magdalena hadn't even tried to ask to help.

Jack had been able to wangle a few odd jobs here and there to keep himself occupied but even that was nothing compared to his usual duties and boredom soon kicked in. by wandering randomly around the ship, he soon found his sister attempting to override her boredom by climbing the rigging a quarter of the way up and sitting there looking out across the ship and beyond.

Around the bottom of the rigging were several worried crew members shouting up warnings and question's to the oblivious Magdalena. Jack watched these for a while confused at what they thought they were doing.

"Missy, careful you don't fall!" one said.

"Do you need help getting down?" another asked.

"It's not safe to be up so high!" someone else said.

"She can't hear you, y'know," Jack explained causing all heads to turn.

"You're her brother, go help her down." The first one who had spoken told Jack.

"Why it's perfectly safe, she's been doing that ever since she could walk!" Jack exclaimed laughing at the bewilderment of the crew as they contemplated have a girl permanently on board ship.

Passing the pile of maps that he had been transporting to the Captain's office to the unsuspecting sailor Jack darted up the rigging after his sister.

Reaching Magdalena, he perched himself next to her and followed her gaze out to sea.

"Bored?" he asked.

Magdalena turned her head slightly, she was aware that her brother had joined her but was not prepared to ruin her moment of peace, she nodded in response.

"Don't blame yer!" Jack said disliking his sister abnormal silence.

"d'yer wanna know something funny?" he waited for a reply, when he received none he continued anyway.

"The crew down there think you're stuck!" Jack laughed. Magdalena did nothing.

Sighing Jack tapped her on the shoulder understandably.

"Ok Maggie, how do you want to play this?"

Magdalena turned to face her brother, his meaning crystal clear in her head.

"I'm not coming down until I'm given something to do." She stated. "Something worth doing." She added thinking of some of the jobs this crew might think fit for a girl to do.

It was Jack's turn to nod in response and comprehending that until there was something assigned for her to do, Magdalena was staying exactly where she was.

Climbing back down the rigging Jack relayed the message to the crew.

"Well the cook could do with an assistant…" the man who had called Magdalena 'missy' said.

Jack's eyes widened in amusement. "Cooking! D'yer wanna be poisoned?"

The man looked at him with a frown. "But then what should we give her?" he asked.

Jack shrugged, it wasn't his responsibility. "Just forget she's a girl." He advised, walking away from the confused trio.

The three pairs of eyes returned to Magdalena as she leaned over to tighten up a knot in the next long run of rope. Seeing this gave the third crew mate a spark of inspiration.

"Why don't we give her the job of mending the rigging, I mean let's face none of us like doing it but she clearly does!" he suggested indicating up to her.

"It's a dangerous job though…" the second contradicted.

"Yeah, but come on does she look like she's afraid of danger, hanging up there?" the third added to his point.

"Her brother said we should treat her as a boy, so would we give the job to a young boy?" the first man came up with the diplomatic question. The other two gave it a little thought and nodded.

"Well then, it's sorted ain't it?" the first man said to them, before turning towards the rigging and calling 'missy' up to the seated figure, who was too high up and lost in her own world to hear anything.

"You're goin' to have ter go up and get her," the third told the first who then looked at the second.

With a huge sigh the second man grudgingly took hold of the rope and began to climb.

Magdalena felt the rigging tightened and cast her head downwards to see what was happening. When she realised that someone was coming to get her, she sprung into life and bounded down the rigging with a sense of dexterity about her quick descent down the ropes. By the tie she had reached the deck, the sailor who had ventured up to get her was merely a quarter of the way up.

Magdalena stared at the two remaining men, waiting for the news that they had clearly decided amongst themselves of a job that she could do around the ship.

"How would you like to be our official rigging mender?" the older of the two posed the question.

"Alright." Magdalena replied without having to think. Anything like that was better than absolutely nothing.

The two men shared an expression of surprise, despite having been pre-warned by Jack.

"If someone would show me what needs to be done, then I'll get to it." Magdalena continued.

Recovering from their mild element of surprise the two crewmates began to organise themselves silently and the older of the two had been chosen to show Magdalena what needed doing.

"Some of the knots need tightening up here…" he explained pointing up to the piece of rope it concerned.

"And this one really needs replacing, oh and some of it has come apart at the top, I'll get you the tools and…"

"Just tell me where they are and I'll find them myself." Magdalena interrupted become a little impatient with the rundown of what needed doing.

Taken aback with the abruptness of her interruption the man took a while to get his tongue around the location of the 'ship's cupboard'.

With their crewmate back down from the rigging, the three men returned to their jobs leaving Magdalena to fend for herself.

Assessing the damage and deciding which to tackle first, Magdalena went in search of the tools to start to complete the job.

The ship's cupboard wasn't hard to find, getting into it was a little more difficult, the door being a slight stiff due to weathering. Once in it was only a matter of scanning the shelves to find what she needed.

"Oi what do you think you're doing?" A voice came bellowing behind her.

"Um, finding some tools, to fix the rigging?" Magdalena said unsure of herself.

"So, we have found the little thief have we? Well, well and to think we let you come aboard as guests." The first mate came into view, clearly have not heard (or purposefully ignored) Magdalena's explanation, he took hold of Magdalena's arm and began to drag her along with him.

"Thief! I haven't stolen nothing." Magdalena felt strange, being accused of stealing something was usually an irregular but valid accusation yet for once in her life Magdalena was entirely innocent of the charges against her.

"Don't play the innocent with me! The crew have been reporting certain stolen objects ever since you and that crazy brother of yours turned up on the scene, so don't tell me you're innocent."

To dazed and confused to be concerned about the first mate's rough tug at her arm, Magdalena calmed herself and then replied tactfully.

"what did you say the crew had been reporting stolen?"

"As if you didn't know. All sorts of things, coins, valuables." The first mate if she didn't know!

It didn't take much to put two and two together. She hid a grin. Once a pirate always a pirate! Little temptations such as those where just too much to bear when they stared you in the face day in and day out. She didn't blame him for it, it was a natural instinct and couldn't be helped but she was cross that she had gained the entire blame for the deeds.

With the new knowledge she had she didn't overly mind being dragged off to the captain. I mean how hard can it be to prove herself innocent? She had done it before when she had been completely guilty so now that she was honestly innocent how hard could it be?


	18. Guilty as charged?

**Chapter 18**

Shoved roughly into the captain's cabin, Magdalena grabbed her arm away from her captor, rolling down her sleeves as far as they would go to hide the brand that would ruin her case for innocence.

"I found your thief Cap'n." the first mate announced looking very proud of himself.

The captain looked from his first mate to Magdalena with a slanted eye. Could this young girl really be the culprit of the numerous petty thefts that had been occurring? He had taken her to be a decent girl with more respect for the hospitality that he, as the captain, had shown them both.

"And what brings you to such a conclusion?" the Captain asked.

"She was riffling through the ship's cupboard no doubt attempting to steal something!" the first mate reported.

The Captain turned his head to Magdalena to hear her version of the story.

"I was not! I was tryin' to find some tools to mend the riggin' like I had been assigned to do." Magdalena stated.

"what? Somebody told you to mend the rigging? Who was it? They shall be severely punished, asking a guest to do a job and a Lady at that!" the captain exclaimed.

Magdalena sighed, he was getting the wrong end of the stick, that wasn't the main problem here.

"There's no need to do that, I asked for something to do." Magdalena said calmly. The captain gave her a strange look. How could she want to do anything so taxing as mending the rigging when she could simply do nothing but enjoy her sail until they reach port?

"Do you know how boring it is being on a ship with nothing to do when you're used to not having a chance to breathe?"

The captain took a while to think about this and then replied,

"No I can't say I do." Being a captain he had never had the chance to sail on another ship without having to physically do something and as he thought about it he could see how it would be boring to having nothing to do for the whole journey. He was beginning to believe that he would have done the same thing in Magdalena's situation. But that still didn't account for the fact that she was a girl and the fairer sex were not expected to be doing hard strenuous work. Sewing, cooking and looking after people, yes, climbing the rigging, mending the rigging and hoisting up the flags, no.

"Excuse me sir, but this isn't fixing the right problem, the fact still remains that she's a thief." The first mate piped up shoving a pointed finger in Magdalena's direction.

Calmly the captain swivelled to face his first mate.

"My dear fellow, when you can provide evidence for your accusations then perhaps I'll take a more in depth investigation as you have…"

"I've got evidence, look." The first mate produced from his pocket an assortment of coins, gold and silver buttons and metal chains.

Panicking at the sight of these items Magdalena wondered how she was supposed to prove herself innocent now with supposed 'evidence' to back up his accusation. Never in her whole life of piracy had she been confronted with evidence of her crimes; it seemed so ironic and unfair that the one time that she did not steal anything she is blamed and established as being the culprit. What was this man trying to do?

"Where did you get those?" Magdalena demanded.

"I found them in her berth, hidden under the pillow they were." The first mate refused to look Magdalena in the eye instead directing his comments to his captain.

The captain looked stunned, he honestly hadn't been expecting the first mate to provide such extensive evidence. He looked between Magdalena and the assortment of supposedly stolen items, she looked baffled yet he wondered if she could be just playing a game with him. How far would a thief go to protect their unmoral ways? As far as denying everything even when they had been proved guilty via evidence? He was curious.

"I've never seen them before in my life Captain." Magdalena continued to profess her innocence.

"I'm afraid the evidence speaks against you Miss Sparrow, I have no choice but to put you into arrest, until this is properly investigated." The Captain stated regretfully.

"Fine, put me in the brig, if you have to." Magdalena replied curtly, she had given up trying to be honest and just and didn't care what happened anymore.

"I'll do it for ye sir." The first mate offered, without waiting for a reply the man strode over to Magdalena grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her back in the normal fashion that he would have done to a prisoner when he had no weapon or handcuffs available to use.

"No, no, I'll do it." The Captain said having seen Magdalena's face cringe with pain. She maybe a prisoner but that was no reason to cause her pain.

Prizing the first mate's hands away from her the Captain took a firm grip on her elbow and guided her out the room. It was a strong grip that he knew was impossible to break from but not so hard that it was hurting her, he had morals.

He took Magdalena onto the main deck as the way of getting to the brig. The crew at first didn't notice anything amiss. It was perfectly acceptable that the captain should emerge from his cabin with his guest. But as they moved across the deck the situation began to show. Some had the same thought as the captain; how could she, who seemed so warm-hearted and helpful become a thief. (For it was obvious that was the crime as nothing else had gone so terribly wrong.) Some shared the opinion of the first mate, that it was always dodgy to let guests aboard a ship when they knew nothing about them.

Jack was halted in his tracks. Seeing his sister being carted away by the Captain, for a moment he hadn't a clue what was going on then he realised. They were going to the brig. The brig. The brig was where they put the prisoners. What had she done? He tried to communicate with her but all she gave him was a strange glare of which he couldn't decipher its meaning. Was she angry at him? Was she asking him for help? Was she blaming him for something? Either way she was still in trouble and he would have to do something even it was just to find out what she had done.

For the moment though he just watched as the captain led her down into the brig. He was trying to determine in his brain whether he was more disappointed in the fact that she got caught then whatever it was that she had done to get caught.

Meanwhile down in the brig, the captain had opened up a cell which of course Magdalena had to go in, surprisingly with so much as a single protest. But the captain didn't immediately shut the door behind her and lock her in. He was quite certain that he was right in the feeling that Magdalena hadn't been the culprit and he was determined to discover the truth before he left the brig.

"Miss Sparrow, tell me truthfully did you steal those items from the crew?"

Magdalena hesitated. She knew she was innocent. She also knew the captain would not hurt her, but he would almost certainly find a fitting punishment if it were Jack. As a sister she resolved to protect her brother. She kept silent.

"I'm sorry, Miss Sparrow, it wasn't meant to be like this…" the captain tried a different approach.

"Why are you sorry?" Magdalena interjected not grasping how the Captain could possibly be apologizing for something that she had been proved guilty of.

"Because I cannot comprehend that the crime fitted the criminal." The Captain replied surprised at her disbelief in an honest apology.

"Even with the evidence?"

"The evidence seems somewhat disjointed." The captain explained, hoping that these subtle hints would induce her to come out with the truth.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to stay here until the real culprit is found." He added hoping that would trigger a confession.

Magdalena just nodded, accepting the inevitable without so much as a word.

Defeated and disappointed the captain straightened up and drew the cell door closed. With regret showing clearly in his face he locked Magdalena in. Shaking his head he began to retreat back up to the main deck.

"Captain." Magdalena called after him stopping him in his tracks.

"Can you send my brother down?" she asked unintentionally sounding so sweet and innocent that the Captain would have found it impossible to refuse her request had he been that way inclined.

"Of course I can." He replied giving her a little bow before returning to the steps.

When they saw their captain returning to the deck, the crew quickly got back to their jobs pretending they hadn't been trying to discover what was going on. The only person who remained jobless was Jack, still pondering on his sister's crime. Finding this convenient the Captain strode over to him to give him the message.

"Your sister requests your presence." The captain said.

Jack said nothing, lifting his head slightly so he was peering down his nose at the captain; he waited until the captain had gone. As soon as he was looking the other way, Jack scarpered down to the brig.

"Maggie, what have yer done?" Jack asked seeing her behind bars.

"What have _I _done? More like what have _you _done?" Magdalena replied coming up as far as she could before the bars restricted her.

Jack scrunched his face up and let out a small 'huh' for once not understanding what on earth Magdalena was going on about.

"I'm not stupid Jack, I know you've been stealing from the crew!" Magdalena almost spat at him in exasperation.

"I swear on my dishonest life that I have not stolen anything from the crew." Jack stated holding one hand up as if swearing in a courtroom.

"Truly?" Magdalena had to question it.

"Would I lie to you?"

Magdalena just gave him a wide-eyed look that told him that she knew he would and so was wary about the validation of the current 'truth'.

"I haven't." he verified.

With this much protesting Magdalena was convinced but then if it wasn't Jack then who had stolen from the crew? Who should be taking her place in the damp, dark cell?

_Reviews would be lovely! Pretty please! _


	19. Never play with guns

**Chapter 19**

_Magdalena lifted her little brother into her arms. The two year old tried to resist, his arms stretched out towards the thing he had been trying to get his tiny hands on and the reason his older sister had been forced to pick him up in order to get him away from it._

_In Jack's hands was a pistol, finely crafted and shining brightly in the high sun of midday, the fact that the gun looked so appealing had drawn Leo's eyes towards it oblivious to the dangers it carried. Jack was using the gun to practise his aim, he had already discovered that he was a natural at firing but he figured he might as well practise to get the act absolutely perfect with no faults at all. _

_He had lined up some empty rum bottles, which were not hard to come by, on a barrel. The gun he had 'borrowed' from his father who at the present time was too busy recovering from the drink of the previous night. Jack had opened the gun's case on the floor, in ease of access to a small toddler who happened to be running around at the time. His mind was too occupied to think logically about the problems of whereabouts he put the dangerous weapon. So it was a good job that Magdalena was there to observe the problem for him and solve it to by simply picking the child up. _

_She held Leo tightly as Jack shot three rum bottles directly in the middle, in rapid succession. He was a brilliant shot and Magdalena liked to think she could be just as good if she was permitted to give it a go. _

_Pleased with his achievement, Jack grinned at his sister being that she was the only one who actually witnessed it. Lowering his gun, Jack walked forward to put another set of empty bottles in the place of those he shot to try again. _

"_Put the catch on!" Magdalena exclaimed causing him to swing back around and drop the gun which inadvertently pulled the trigger causing a bullet to shoot straight through a barrel. _

"_That's why I said I put the catch on!" Magdalena reprimanded relieved that the damage wasn't overly destructive. Jack gave his sister a glare as he bent down to retrieve the fallen item. Magdalena just raised her eyebrows, sighed and shifted Leo in her arms, he may be three years old but for a six year old he was quite heavy! _

"_Oh dear." Jack exclaimed lifting the gun up. _

"_What?" _

"_I think I broke it." Jack said, watching half of the ruined gun fall back to the floor. _

"_You haven't? That's not yours what's father gonna say when he realises you've broken his gun?" Magdalena exclaimed putting Leo down but holding tightly onto his hand. _

"_He can't know, he'll kill me!" Jack said scrambling on the floor to pick up the pieces of his destruction. _

"_Then what do you suppose you do?"_

"_Replace the case, he'd never know it were me then." Jack said his logic frustrating Magdalena. _

"_What if he catches you putting it back? He'll kill you just for borrowing it let alone breaking it!" _

_Jack held his mouth open, he hadn't thought of that. Magdalena was right that gun was a prize possession of Johnny Sparrow and he took great care in keeping it in a pristine condition which now was no longer true. _

_Racking their brains they both tried to come up with something to cover up what had happened. As they were doing so the Captain emerged wearily onto the deck, although feeling rough he still thought it was a good plan to make an appearance among the crew. _

_Panicking Jack hid the broken weapon behind his back and Magdalena conveniently place Leo in front of the gun's case, using the excuse of adjusting the boy's clothes as a valid reason for plonking him in what seemed like a random place. _

"_Well, we're gonna have to put it back now!" Magdalena whispered looking up at her older brother from her knelt position on the floor. _

"_Ha but you said…" Jack began. _

"_Yes but now he's awake he's more likely to notice it's gone." _

"_OK I'll take it back then!" Jack said about to bend down and retrieve the case from under Leo and replace the broken gun inside. _

_Magdalena suddenly let out a hushed shriek. Their father was retreating back into his cabin, there was no time to be fiddling about with replacing the actual gun. _

"_Forget the gun!" Magdalena told him although she had already taken the case away from him as she said it. _

"_Look after Leo." Magdalena pushed Leo lightly towards Jack, it would be quicker this way. Apart from that she knew how her father's temper worked. If he caught Jack with the gun then he would go spare and any inch of joyfulness would be lost, causing a great many weeks living in fear, whereas if he was to catch Magdalena in the same act things wouldn't go so drastic because he loved and cherished Jack, his eldest son more than any of his other children. Magdalena didn't matter to him as she was a girl and so therefor nothing and Leo was too young to be worth anything to the captain, he had only just learnt to walk and talk let alone get acquainted with the ins and outs of the ship. No only Jack was able to be the apple of their father's eye. _

"_Ah, but you said…" Jack began. _

"_It's too late now!" Magdalena hissed already dashing to the cabin. _

_She got there with minutes to spare, quickly she placed the case on the desk, walking away she suddenly stop and remembered how picky her father could be. She turned back and realigned the case with the table so it was exactly how it was before they borrowed it. Satisfied that she had completed the task Magdalena left the room and turned down the corridor. Straight into none other than the captain himself. _

"_What are you doing here?" Johnny's voice bellowed through the narrow corridor. _

"_Nothing," Magdalena whimpered all the time repeating in her head 'don't hurt me, please don't hurt me'. _

_Johnny eyed his daughter and Magdalena shifted his gaze to the floor she didn't want to look at him for fear of revealing everything. He had that effect on most people and she was determined it was going to work on her. _

_With nothing to accuse her off and the want to be alone in his cabin, the Captain sent Magdalena along with the strictest warning to stay clear of his cabin. All too pleased Magdalena hurried down the corridor away from her father. _


	20. Bearing the wrath

**Chapter 20**

_Johnny relaxed in his chair it was nice to take a break from his duties. It could get very frustrating at times when things didn't go his way and the crew could never seem to get things right. Sometimes there was so much anger built up inside him that he had to find other methods of relieving it, quite often this resulted in taking his gun and having a go at shooting birds out from the sky. As he glance over his desk, Johnny remember how revitalized he had felt after he had last tried shooting birds and thought it was just what he needed. He reached for his gun case. Pulled it open and blinked at the contents, which was, of course, absolutely nothing. For a moment Johnny thought he must have been mistaken and looked around his desk, thinking he had perhaps not returned to its case. Then it dawn on him. _

"_I'll kill that girl!" Johnny shouted throwing his chair away and storming out the room. It had to be her why else was she skulking around his cabin for? _

_Everyone was leaping out his way as he battled through the corridor in search of Magdalena. _

_He found her sitting cross-legged on a barrel awaiting her brother's return. He had gone to see Bill about fixing the gun. Not giving her any warning Johnny grabbed his daughter and shook her really hard. _

"_What have you done with it you little brat?!" he yelled at her. _

"_Done with what?" Magdalena feigned innocence. _

"_Don't you try that with me, my gun is missing and you were the last one seen going in to my cabin!" _

_Magdalena gulped, he was right but how was she supposed to play this? _

"_What have yer done with it? Speak!" _

"_It…it…fell…fell…in the sea." Magdalena faltered. _

"_It did what?" Johnny's gripped tightened and Magdalena wondered how much tighter she could stand. _

"_Fell in the sea." Magdalena repeated sounding definite of her story now. _

_Something in Johnny's mind clearly flipped and he suddenly went mental, shaking Magdalena as hard as he could and shouting incoherent jumble at her which obvious made sense in his head but not so much out loud. _

_Her father's violent efforts where too strong for her to do anything about, she felt as though any moment her head would fall off and there was absolutely nothing she could do. His grip was steadfast and unmoveable and his strength was unbeatable especially for a six year old child. She scrunched her eyes up tight and tried her best to tense her body so she would feel too much pain. _

"_JOHNNY!" Eleanor had been roused from her rest by the commotion and had made haste to try and resolve it before it woke Leo. _

"_Put her down." Eleanor told her husband now that he had stopped violently shaking the child. _

_Johnny glared at his daughter, she would pay for this. Not now but she would pay. Slowly he brought Magdalena back to the ground. Eleanor came over to him and gently prized his hands away from Magdalena's arms, Magdalena couldn't say how pleased she was to see her mother standing there. Eleanor's influence on Johnny was the only one that could have saved her, the only one he would ever listen to. _

_Her mother placed a hand on her shoulder softly stroking it to reassure her. Eleanor never broke her eye contact with her husband and kept one hand firmly in her own as she forced him to retreat and leave the deck to calm down. _

"_She is only a child, she could not have known any better," Eleanor told Johnny who was beginning to accept this gradually. _

"_You can get another gun, let it go." _

_Johnny gave one more look at his offending daughter and turned sharply exiting the deck. He agreed with his wife but was not going to admit it in front of the crew. _

_Eleanor gave her daughter a quick glance, checking she was ok before she hurried after her husband knowing that her duty was to keep him calm and that Magdalena would get over the experience as she always did. _

_Jack waited until their parents were gone before approaching his sister. _

"_You'll never guess what Bill did for me?" he said trying to lighten the mood. _

"_What?" Magdalena replied sharply, Jack wasn't exactly in her good books at this moment in time. _

"_He fixed the gun," Jack told her looking all smug about it. _

_That was the final straw for Magdalena, she had just taken the blame for him and had to suffer the wrath of their father and all for what? Throwing herself at her brother, she pushed him to the ground and began hitting him with her small fists. Jack grabbed hold of her shoulders trying to push her off but she was in such a rage that nothing could have forced her away from him. They scrabbled on the deck, kicking and punching each other, each receiving twice the amount they gave out. Eventually, exhausted they flopped onto the wooden panels, panting and wheezing after their struggle. _

"_I'm sorry." Magdalena muttered between catching her breath. _

"_So am I," Jack replied, he knew it was wrong to have let her take the blame for something he had done and he was sorry for letting it happen although guiltily equally as glad it had. _


End file.
